The Nuptials
by SouthernChickie
Summary: An AU about Mac and Tessa's wedding. NOW COMPLETE!
1. ch 1

Disclaimers: anything that doesn't belong to me belongs to someone else.

This is an AU picking up right after Mac proposes to Tessa ignoring that stupid physic girl and all that crazy death stuff...

* * *

The Nuptials

"So," Richie asked as the three sat on the catwalk above the store, sipping on champaign. "Is this going to be a traditional wedding or what?"

"What do you mean?" Duncan asked.

"I was kinda hoping you would ask me to be your best man," Richie oh-so-subtly hinted.

Duncan smiled at him. "Of course; wouldn't have it any other way, partner." Duncan leaned across Tessa to clink their glasses together.

Richie smiled, pleased to be included in such an important role.

That night Duncan took his fiancé out for a romantic candle-light dinner. Suddenly, the long time lovers were swept back into the grasps of young love. Few words were spoken over dinner and eye contact was rarely broken. After dinner, they sat on the sea wall, just holding each other.

"What took you so long?" Tessa whispered.

"It never felt necessary, I suppose. And it didn't seem like it was such a big deal to you."

"I didn't think it was either, until you proposed." She rested her head on his chest, a few stray stands of hair tickling his chin.

"I'm glad you said yes," he admitted.

"After twelve years, you thought I'd say no?"

"One never knows for sure."

"I would never say no to you, Duncan MacLeod."

"I'm glad, Mrs. MacLeod."

She looked up at him. "I like the sound of that."

"Me, too." He leaned down and kissed her softly. "I love you."

The sun ascended from the horizon some hours later finding the engaged lovers still entangled on the sea wall. Tessa sighed and squinted into the light. Duncan wrapped his arms around her, warding off the cool ocean breeze as it chilled their skin.

"Do we have to go back?" she asked, feeling him beginning to shift her weight off of him.

"Not if you don't mind Richie burning the house down trying to make himself breakfast."

"We can always move," she snuggled back into his chest.

They remained a few more hours before finally making the decision to return home, if for no other reason to make sure Richie was ready to take care of the store. They found the teen in the kitchen, heating up left over pizza for breakfast.

"And where have you two kids been all night?" he demanded with a grin.

"You're just jealous," Duncan told him. "We're going to bed. Take care of the store for me."

With a shrug, Richie took his breakfast and went down stairs mumbling about double standards.

"How about breakfast?" Tessa offered.

"I have a better idea." With a not so innocent smile, he took her hand and started toward their room.

"Mac," she giggled.

"Mrs. MacLeod," he returned.

"I'm not your wife yet."

He opened the door and sat on the bed and pulled her on top of him. "I think we should consummate the engagement."

"I thought we were going to get some sleep?"

"I'm not tired. Are you?"

"Not really."

"Then let's have a little fun."

"But there is so much to plan…" she protested.

"We have plenty of time." He pulled her close and nibbled on her ear.

"So many arrangements to make, lists to make, people to invite…" she gasped and pulled away.

"What?" He jumped back, afraid he had hurt her.

"Oh…" she moaned and began pacing. "Oh no…"

"Okay, I give up. What's wrong?"

She shook her head and continued to pace, beginning to mumble to herself. Duncan watched, confused, not able to decipher her jumbled mix of muttered English and French.

"Tess?..." She continued to pace. "Tessa…Tess!" He stepped into her path. "What's wrong?" He grasped her shoulders and ducked his head so they were eye to eye.

"My parents."

"Oh…right." He dropped his hands and paced on his own. "Well," he said coming to a stop. "It's up to you. You've waited twelve years for me. I'll do this however you want to."

"You're part of this, too."

"There are a few traditions I want, and I'm more than happy to help plan, but this is something that is completely up to you," he told her. "As long as I am the groom in the wedding, I'm happy."

"Can you take Richie out?" she asked him after a minute of thinking. "I want to be alone when I call them."

"How long do you want us gone?"

"How long can you stay gone?"

"I'll see what I can do." Half an hour later, Duncan called Richie up from the store after calling the ticket counter at the football stadium. "I'm taking him to lunch and the game," he told Tessa kissing her cheek before he left. "That should give you plenty of time."

He kissed her again as Richie rushed out of his room and darted out to the car shouting "Bye, Tessa!" over his shoulder.

Duncan smiled. "I think he's excited."

"Thank you," Tessa replied, squeezing his hand.

He smiled and kissed her again, before going out to the car to yell at Richie for honking the horn so incessantly.

Once they had left, it took Tessa an hour to pick up the phone and dial the familiar combination of numbers. Her voice caught in her throat for a moment when the line was picked up. 

"Bonjour?" her mother's voice answered.

* * *

Tessa was sitting on the couch going through her day planner when Duncan and Richie returned from the game.

"C'mon, Mac, it'd be fun!" Richie was arguing good naturedly as they ascended the stairs. "Besides, it's tradition; even you don't have the power to break a tradition as sacred at this one!"

"Richie, it is not a sacred tradition," Duncan argued back with a grin. "No. The answer is no." Duncan laughed when the young man bit his lip in concentration, trying to come up with a counter. "You won't believe this guy," Duncan told Tessa, pulling Richie into a head lock. "He wants to throw me a bachelor party so he can get into a strip club. He won't take no for an answer."

"Well, can I throw a party in your honor and take my friends?" Richie asked, trying to break free of the grip.

"No!" Duncan cuffed him in the ear.

"Why not?"

"I'll tell you what, you can go… the next time I go, I'll let you know."

"So that's a never."

"Exactly." Duncan looked up and got a good look at Tessa's face. She had her "of course this is cute" grin on her face. Which meant that something was wrong. "Rich…why don't you go on to bed?" He gave the teen a gentle shove toward the bedrooms.

"I'm not even tired!" he protested.

"Then go watch a movie, just go." Duncan inclined his head in Tessa's direction, Richie took the hint and left. "What's wrong?" Duncan asked, taking a seat next to her and putting his arm around her.

"I talked to my mother."

"How did it go?"

"As Richie would say, it was ferociously wicked."

"Wow, resorting to Richie-English. What happened?"

"We went round and round about if it was even appropriate."

"I thought your parents would be happy I was making an honest woman out of you," Duncan tried to joke.

"But it's still you," she told him. "They don't like you."

"So, do you still want to do this?" he asked. "It's up to you."

"You don't want to marry me?" she asked, her eyes tearing, the stress of the day catching up with her.

"Of course I do!" He hugged her close and kissed her forehead. "I do, more than anything. I just don't want to pressure you into anything. I want this to be perfect for you. I want you to have everything you want, exactly like you want it. Just tell me what you want, and it's yours."

"I want to go to my parents and talk to them in person," she said. "I think I can smooth things over that way. I really want to get married in our church at home."

"Then we need to get you to Paris," he told her. "Tell me when you want to leave and I'll get you the tickets. Do you want me to go?"

"I think I should at least start out alone."

"Then tell me what you want me to do."

She sighed. "Can you call the airline and see when the first flight out is?"

"Don't you want to talk to your parents first, tell them you're coming?"

"Just call the airline."

"Alright, how soon do you want to go?"

"Tomorrow, if possible. I don't want to stay engaged forever."

"I'm on the phone now." He got up and went towards the kitchen. "Richie!" he yelled over his shoulder.

"Sup?" the teen stuck his head out into the hall.

"Get Tessa's luggage out of the crawl space. She'll tell you which ones she wants."

"Sure…" Richie looked a little confused but went to clear a path to the small door in the back of the closet. "Where ya goin'?" he asked Tessa getting on his hands and knees and half disappearing into the small, dark, hole.

"Home."

"Home? Ow!" Richie hit his head on his way out, tugging on a suitcase.

"Yes."

"So….are your parents excited? I bet your mom's already starting to make….oh…sorry." He cut himself off when he saw the odd, sad look on her face. "I know, I got a big mouth."

"Are you excited?" she asked him as he straightened up.

He shrugged. "Your wedding." She waited and then his face broke out into a wide grin. "Okay, fine, I give. I've never actually been part of one before, alright?" Then: "Okay! I've never been to a wedding, you happy?"

"The truth isn't so hard, is it?" she teased. Her truth was, she just liked that someone was excited besides her and Duncan. Her parents' reaction had been less than flattering. She hoped that by going home, she could at the very least get their approval. "Can you get my carry on, too please?"

"Sure." He fumbled in the dark the extracted the requested luggage. "How long you gonna be gone?" he asked, carrying the empty bags to her room.

"I'm not sure. I'm not even sure when I'm leaving."

"Tomorrow afternoon at four," Duncan announced coming into the room with a pad of paper. "Here's your confirmation number."

"You going, too?" Richie asked, straining to look at the reservation information.

"No." Before Richie could comment, he added. "Someone has to keep an eye on this kid that hangs around a lot and has a pesky little habit of getting into trouble."

"I can take care of myself," he protested.

"That has yet to be proven."

"You don't ever give me a chance!"

"Because I don't believe you."

Tessa smiled as the two bickered back and forth, slowly turning the 'argument' into a shoving match that turned into an all out wrestling free for all. Sighing, she thought about the things her mother had said on the phone about the two men she loved most in the world. Duncan was looking for nothing but a romantic plaything and was only showing interest in her because of her sexual appeal, that he had no real feelings for her. That any man who would stay with a woman out of wedlock for twelve years, wasn't worth her time or effort. A man that took a woman so far from her family only had deceit in mind. And Richie, a common thief not fit to live with such an accomplished, well bred woman, much less be her friend. Orphans didn't know the first thing about how to behave or interact with other people. They should just be given jobs that kept them out of sight. They weren't like the rest of "us". Richie was just a good example of what one would become if not properly handled.

They liked Duncan at first; he was a sweet gentleman caller. He impressed them with his charm and wit. It was when they announced they were going to America that the tables had turned. Suddenly, he wasn't the young man with the witty anecdotes, he was the traitor that was stealing their daughter. Their impression of Richie, unfortunately, was her fault, she feared. She had spoken to her mother about the late night incident a year ago when a young thief had broken in. Then she vented her frustration about him moving in, in a letter that she had regretted before it even made it to France. She had no doubt that if she introduced the pair in different circumstances, her parents would love them. But it was too late for first introductions, now all she could do was damage control.


	2. ch 2

Tessa had been gone for a matter of hours when the phone rang.

"Hello?" Richie answered it.

"Allo?" an accented voice answered tentatively.

Richie switched to French. "Oui, est-ce que je peux vous aider?" (Can I help you?)

"May I speak with Tessa Noel, please?"

"She's not here. She went to go see her parents."

"Oh? I wasn't aware she was coming…" the woman answered.

"Uh-oh…" Richie mentally kicked himself. "Let me get Mac on the line. He knows more what's going on…" He took the cordless phone into the living room. "Mac, help!" he whispered. "I think I screwed up. I just told some French lady Tessa was going to see her parents…." He pushed the phone toward the immortal.

"Bonjour?" Duncan took the phone.

Richie listened in on the conversation as Duncan explained to Madame Noel that Tessa wanted to surprise them and Richie hadn't known. She wanted to discuss the engagement in person and was hoping to get their blessing. He could tell by Duncan's tone that he wasn't having an easy time being polite. His voice was a little forced and his face was set coldly in a frown.

"Yes, Madame," he was saying. "I understand your reservations. That's why Tessa wanted to speak with you alone so that no one would feel the need to reserve their emotions…" Richie rolled his eyes. "Of course. Yes, you have a good day. Au revoir." He disconnected the line.

"Was that Tessa's mom?" Richie asked.

"That was her."

"You didn't sound too happy to hear from her."

"Lets just say, Tessa's family and I don't really get along."

Richie frowned. "Really? I would have figured that you're the type of guy that any family would be thrilled for their daughter to bring home."

"Well…"

"I mean, if parents hate a great guy like you, what kinda chance can a regular guy get?"

"Rich," Duncan smiled. "I moved their daughter across the planet. Any parent would be upset at that."

"I can barely get a guy to let me borrow his daughter for a few hours to take her across town."

"You're young, yet; you have time."

"So, what are ya gonna do? I mean, you and Tess still gonna get married, even if her folks don't want you to?" Richie asked, sitting on the couch next to Duncan.

"Richie, parents have nothing to do with love. Look at Romeo and Juliet."

"They died," the teen pointed out.

"But they didn't let their parents stop them."

"They died cause their parents wouldn't let them get married. They killed themselves."

"Okay…another example…"

"Like Becky and Mark on Rosanne," Richie supplied.

Duncan chuckled. "No. Not like Becky and Mark… just…" he sighed. "We will get married no matter what."

Richie smirked. "You had to pick the one play I knew…"

Duncan smiled. "Naturally. So, what do you want to do tonight?"

"I dunno…" Richie looked around. "I'm getting kinda hungry though…"

"It's barely six o'clock."

"I had an early lunch."

"So what do you propose we do about it?"

"We can go get some dinner…"

Duncan smiled. "Let me guess, you have somewhere in mind?"

"I guess I could make a suggestion…"

"What do you want?"

Richie shrugged innocently. "Steak sounds good."

Duncan shook his head and put his arm around Richie's shoulders. "How did I know you were going to say that?"

* * *

Tessa sighed deeply as she looked upon her childhood home. The large château hid the sprawling grounds and garden she knew was immaculately kept in the back. Every time she went home, she vowed she wouldn't do it alone again. Yet, here she was, alone, again, at the foot of the porch with suitcases at her feet. Just like when she was a single college student coming home for the holidays. Nothing had changed. She was a child coming home.

"I'm not a child," Tessa said out loud. "I am a woman." After taking a moment to collect herself, she rang the bell. The door was answered in a matter of seconds. "Odette!" Tessa exclaimed, throwing her arms around her younger sister. "What are you doing here?"

"Mere called and told me that you were coming. I had to come and see you."

"How did Mere know I was coming?" Tess picked up her luggage.

"She spoke to a boy on the phone. She called for you and he told her that you were coming." Odette stepped aside so Tessa could enter. "It's been so long." She kissed Tessa's cheek. "I missed seeing you last time you came home."

"Is anyone else home?"

"You know Mere, she won't come to you. She's in the garden."

"And Papa?"

"Vous attendant pour tourner autour," a deep voice answered. Tessa smiled and turned to greet her father with a strong hug and a kiss on the cheek. "Your trip went well?"

"It went fine. I'm a little tired, but that's all."

"Your visits are too far between." He put his arm around her. "Though I wish your visit were for a more joyful reason." Tessa swallowed the natural retort that her engagement was a joyful reason… if only they would accept her decision. "I am sure you are happy, but we really must discuss this before you make a decision."

"But, Papa, I have made a decision. I am going to marry Duncan."

"We will talk."

* * *

Richie crept quietly through the hallway, clutching his weapon as he investigated the noise in the living room. He slowly tip-toed in his socks straining his eyes to catch a glimpse of any movement. Suddenly, he found himself attacked from behind. He retaliated with his pillow turning and swinging.

"Ahh!" he yelled slamming Duncan again and again.

The power had gone out hours ago, and they had reverted to their childhood to keep themselves entertained, constructing a full scale soft weapon war using the loft as their battle ground. The two oldest fifth graders on the planet scuffled in the hallway, slipping and sliding on the bare floors in their socks.

Richie wedged himself between the wall and Duncan's back, wrapping his arms around the immortal's neck.

"No, you don't!" Duncan grunted, as the teen pulled himself up to his back, his feet wrapped around his waist.

"Die!" He thwaked him on the head with his pillow.

"You first!" Duncan carried him into the living room and flipped him over his shoulder onto the couch.

Richie grunted as his back hit the cushions.

"One of these days you will learn…" Duncan warned grabbing Richie's ankles and pulling him off the couch.

"No!" Richie protested as he was drug across the floor into the kitchen. "Mac, don't," he begged when Duncan took hold of the vegetable sprayer. "C'mon, man. You win, okay?"

"Okay." Duncan put the sprayer back and released his hold on Richie's left ankle.

Richie panted and stayed on the floor for a while, as Duncan peeked out the window to see if anyone's power had come back on. The whole neighborhood was pitch black. Suddenly, something very cold pressed against his skin. He jumped and did a little dance, trying to get the ice out. Richie stood laughing at him, suddenly stopping when the ice fell to the floor and Duncan turned to face him.

Richie smiled hopefully. "Truce?"

"You should have left well enough alone…" Duncan started toward Richie.

"I surrender?" Richie tried, putting his hands up. Duncan lunged at the teen, fingers flying. Richie shrieked a high pitched laugh as he hyperventilated and tried to twist away.

"Not that easy," Duncan laughed still tickling.

Richie broke away, but his socked feet had no traction on the tile floor. He shifted his weight backward trying to compensate and crashed down, knocking Duncan off balance. Duncan tried to catch himself but, gravity was a force too great and he crashed down on top of the teen.

"OW!" Richie rolled over face down and covered the right side of his face with his hand.

"What happened?" Duncan asked, sitting up.

"Ow!" he repeated. "Ow, ow, ow…"

"Sit up, lemme see." Richie sat up, but kept his hand over his right eye. "Stay put. I'm going to get a light." Duncan got up and found a flashlight in the junk drawer. "Move your hand." Richie moved his hand to reveal a pink cheek. "What did you hit your face on?"

"Your elbow!"

Duncan suppressed a smile. "Did you get your eye, or just the face?"

"You got me right here!" He pointed at his cheekbone.

"Well…" Duncan inspected the cheek. "I think you're okay." He stood and gave Richie a hand up. "Lets get some ice for that."

"You're not supposed to open the freezer," Richie said, even as Duncan did it to collect cubes in a towel. "It lets all the cold out."

Duncan smiled as he placed the towel on Richie's cheek. "Just don't tell Tessa and she'll never know."

"About what, opening the freezer or beating me?" Richie sat at the kitchen table, holding the ice.

"I didn't beat you, I don't even think I did that to you."

"I didn't hit myself in the face with my own elbow."

* * *

Tessa sighed as she dialed the long list of numbers to her home in America. She needed to hear a voice of reason before she sat down to dinner with her entire family. Her parents had driven her nuts. All that talk about how she didn't know what she was doing, wasn't thinking clearly and was basically incompetent to make such a decision had set off her fuse. If she and Duncan had remained in France, chances were she would have her parents blessing and wouldn't have to deal with all the drama.

"Hello?" The line picked up.

"Hi, Richie. How are you doing?"

"Hey, Tess! Look, I'm sorry about telling your mom. I guess I just got a big mouth."

Tessa smiled. "Don't worry about it. It was an accident. Are you and Duncan getting along?"

There was a pause on the other line, then she heard Richie relay her question to Duncan with a familiar cocky laugh.

"Give me the phone," Duncan's muffled voice demanded. There was a short scuffle then Duncan's voice greeted her. "Hi, honey. How are things going?"

Tessa laughed as Richie protested in the background. "As expected," she answered carefully.

"That well, huh?"

"Yes. They are about as happy as we expected."

Duncan sighed. "Hostile natives?"

"Not hostile, just not exuberant, either."

"I don't suppose there is anything I can do."

"Just tell me that this is worth it."

"It's worth it, Tess. If you want your family involved, you deserve to have your family involved. Once your parents understand that you're getting married and how much we love each other, they'll come around."

"Romeo and Juliet," Richie's voice spoke up apparently having picked up a second line.

"Be quiet," Duncan laughed at him.

"What's all this about?" Tessa asked, sensing some joke between the two men.

"Mac said you and he are like Romeo and Juliet and you're gonna die," Richie said seriously.

"What?" she laughed.

"I was trying to explain to him that your parents aren't going to keep us from getting married."

"And you told him we were going to kill ourselves?" she giggled.

"He came up with that on his own."

"Thank you, Richie. I need some cheering up; how are things going there?"

There was another ominous pause. Then Richie chuckled. "We had a power outage. All day and it was all dark outside, too, so it was pitch black in here."

"You didn't open the freezer did you?"

Richie laughed again. "Mac?"

"Keep your mouth shut," his elder warned.

"Okay, what happened?" Tessa's curiosity peeked.

"Mac gave me a black eye!" Richie blurted out gleefully. "Hit me in the face with his elbow!"

Tessa laughed out loud. "What happened?"

"It was an accident. We got a little rough and it just happened."

"I've told you a thousand times," Tessa lectured with a grin in her voice. "You're going to hurt him roughhousing like that. And now you know. He's not like you; he's fragile."

"I am not!"

"You can seriously hurt him. You're too big to be wrestling with him the way you do. And now people are going to think we're abusing him. He's too small for all this."

"I am not!"

"She's just teasing, Rich."

"To an extent. Just don't break him until after the wedding."

"I promise. Richie, get off the line," Duncan said. "I want to talk to Tessa for a while."

Richie sighed. "Okay. Bye, Tess."

"Bye, Richie. Behave."

"Yeah, yeah." He hung up.

"Are you sure everything's okay?" Duncan asked.

Tessa sighed. "I don't know if I'd go so far as to say okay. It's going…interestingly. So far I have yet to convince them I am not a child."

"They'll come around."

"I hope so… I should get ready for dinner. We're meeting the rest of the family. I'll call tomorrow."

"Alright. I love you, Tessa. We'll figure this out." They hung up.


	3. ch 3

Dinner was an awkward affair. Tessa's mother was more pursed lipped than usual, which made everyone uncomfortable.

"Is everything alright, Maman?" Gaston, Tessa's older brother, asked.

"Nothing that should be discussed at the table," she answered loftily.

Tessa stiffened, she knew it was her. What had she done? Gaston smiled at her; he knew too. Not what she had done, but that she had done it. Odette, across the table knew it, too. What had their mother upset?

Nicolas, the youngest, concentrated on his meal. Long ago he learned to ignore what happened at the table. Tessa smiled at the top of his curly blonde head with a sigh. Nicolas was the only child of the four that seemed immune to their mother's dramatics. Quietly, her brother slid in and out of the house, nearly always under the radar. She wished she had learned how to do that. But she, being the second oldest, hadn't been able to witness what would happen when the Noel spirit went up against the Noel spirit. She only got to learn first hand.

One could tell a meal was over when Nicolas raised his head. Tessa was still staring at him and he caught her eye with a knowing smirk.

"You're going to get it now," it said with a baby brother's glee.

She smiled back a sister's disarming smile. "I could tell her about you."

Nicolas' smirk faded into a frown, curious as to what his eldest sister knew.

Sebastian Noel, patriarch of the family, formally announced the meal was over by pushing away from the table and standing up. As the family left the dining room, the maid came in to clear the table.

"Tessa, we need to discuss something," Madame Noel said as they settled in the parlor for coffee.

"What is it?"

"I overheard some of your phone conversation earlier."

"Oh?" What did she say that upset her mother so much?

"How could you not tell us?" she asked in an almost foreign gently tone.

"Tell you what?"

"It's nothing to be ashamed of," she continued. "We can help you. No wonder you wanted to come here on your own."

"Maman, what are you talking about?"

"That he beats that boy."

Her sister gasped, her brothers jumped to their feet, and her father began to reach for the phone.

"Who beats whom?" Tessa asked running her phone conversation though her head…then she understood, then she laughed. Her family looked disturbed by the reaction, but she couldn't help it. The idea was absurd. If only they knew how protective Duncan was. "It was an accident," she explained. "They got a little out of hand. You know how boys are. If no one is there to tell them to stop, they don't. Besides, you really can't feel too bad for Richie; he's usually the one who starts the wrestling anyway."

Her father scoffed. "Just the idea of a grown man playing such childish games with a boy too old for them himself…"

Tessa shrugged a habit her mother hated that she had picked up from Richie. "They seem to have fun."

"It's absolute nonsense. I thought this Duncan was a business man, after all, you had to move all the way to America to get the best opportunities."

"That doesn't mean he doesn't like to have fun," Tessa pointed out reasonably. "He and Richie have a great time together; they may get a little rough sometimes, but it's just the way they bond."

"How often does he hurt the boy?" her mother asked.

"This is the first time he's ever left a mark. It's just a bruise. The only reason Richie even said something is he likes to stir up trouble if he can."

"Sounds like a delightful child."

Tessa groaned to herself. She had played right into their hands, explaining how she lived with a child abuser and a trouble maker. With a smile, she tried to explain again. "It will make more sense when you meet him. He doesn't want to cause any real trouble, he just likes the attention."

"What do you expect from an orphan?" Madame Noel retorted. "They do anything for attention. Why do you think they all turn into murders and psychopaths?"

Tessa's jaw clenched at the off hand comment that everyone in the room accepted as truth.

"You can hardly blame them," Odette added. "No one takes decent care of them. They get herded around like cattle. It's as if no one realizes they are human, so then they forget themselves."

"If people would give them the attention that children need, they wouldn't be so desperate for it later in life," Gaston agreed.

"The government does too much for them as it is," Madame Noel insisted. "They have no sense of work ethic. Everything gets handed to them."

"That's not true," Tessa spoke up. "You can't generalize like that."

"It is true."

"Richie has a very good work ethic. He works nearly everyday. He's always helping…"

"I think we need to drop this discussion," Monsieur Noel cut in.

Tessa pursed her lips and stood up. "I think I'm just going to go to bed. I've had a long day," she said before leaving the room.

* * *

She was sitting up in bed trying to read when there was a knock on her door. "Entre," she called.

Gaston entered the room and crossed to her bed. "Don't be angry with me," he started. "Just one word and I will believe you. But tell me the truth, does he purposefully hurt you or the boy?"

"No," she snapped. "And they have names!"

Gaston smiled calmly and hugged her. "I believe you. I just didn't want to put up a fuss in front of Maman."

"I just wish they could understand; Mac and Richie may be different, not what they wanted, but this is my life, and I love them both."

"At the risk of getting yelled at again...why don't you bring them here?" he suggested. "If they are as wonderful as you say, they can't protest then."

Tessa smiled at her brother. "That's a good idea. I shouldn't have to pretend they don't exist, especially when I'm getting married."

"That's right. Plus you are a Noel; you have every right to behave like one."

She laughed and got out of bed to hug her brother. "I'll call right now."

He smiled and kissed the top of her head. "That is the Tessa I grew up with. You leave Papa and Maman to me."

* * *

The phone ringing awoke Duncan. "MacLeod," he answered, glancing at the clock, it was just past one in the morning.

"Did I wake you?"

"Tessa? Is everything alright?"

"To a degree," she answered with a sigh.

"What's wrong?"

"Well, my mother overheard part of our conversation and it put some rather ridicules ideas in her head."

"Oh? What happened?"

"She heard the bit about you giving Richie a black eye."

Duncan sighed. "I can only imagine the reaction."

"You'd be right."

"How goes damage control?"

Now Tessa sighed. "I haven't started yet. The conversation just kept getting worse and worse so I left the room."

"They honestly think I'm beating him?"

"I think Maman wants to think you do. It gives me reason not to marry you."

"Then she'll just have to live with the horrific idea that I treat you both right."

"She will. I am going to do this no matter what she has to say about it."

"Good. Because this is about you, not her."

"Anyway, I was calling because Gaston gave me an idea that I wanted to ask you about."

"Oh? What is it?"

"What if you and Richie came here? So Maman and Papa can get to know you."

"Your parents already know me," Duncan pointed out.

"Then they need to get to know you better... Please come, Duncan."

"If you want us to come, we'll come."

"Good."

"I'll start making arrangements first thing in the morning."

"Um...maybe you should take Richie shopping before you come," Tessa told him shyly. "To get some nicer clothes. My parents judge him enough as it is, I don't want them to be offended because he doesn't dress properly."

Duncan chuckled. "Like a certain French woman I know?" he teased.

"They won't take the time to get to know him if they can just look at him and find him unworthy."

"Alright. I'll take Richie out shopping in the morning and make arrangements in the afternoon. I'll call when we get everything settled, alright?"

"Okay, good."

"Do you think I should make hotel arrangements?" he offered.

"No. You will stay here. I am through tiptoeing around your existence," she answered sternly. "You are my family and should be treated that way."

"Yes, ma'am."

"Oh..." Tessa started.

"Yes?"

"Maybe you should wait a few days."

"Richie's eye," Duncan realized.

"Exactly. He's a fast healer, though, it shouldn't be too long."

"Okay. I'll make reservations for later this week."


	4. ch 4

"Let me see." Duncan reached over and tilted Richie's face to the light.

"Mac," Richie whined as people gave them odd looks as they passed them in the terminal.

"I don't think anyone will notice unless they look for it."

Richie's eye had healed nicely in the last week. There was just a little bit of yellow discoloration near his temple.

"Not if you keep poking at it."

Duncan chuckled and let go. "You nervous?" he asked.

"How much longer until we get on the plane?"

"Three hour layover was the best I could do, partner."

Richie looked around the JFK terminal. "Hey, did you tell Connor?"

"Tell him what?"

"That you're getting married," he answered in odd shock.

"I haven't been able to get a hold of him."

"Does that happen a lot? People just dropping off the face of the planet then showing up again randomly?"

"Yeah, it does. It's part of who we are. Sometimes you just have to."

"Don't you ever worry?"

"Connor can take care of himself. He taught me how to take care of myself; I know what he can do."

"So you never worry about him?"

Duncan shrugged. "No, not really. He's family, so I want him to be okay. And I'd do anything for him, to help him, protect him, but I trust him to take care of himself."

"Do you think he worries about you?"

"Probably. That's the thing about your teachers, especially your first one; they always see you as the inexperienced kid you started out as."

Richie smirked. "He sees you as a kid? You're, like, well…"

"Watch it."

"I'm just saying. It's weird to think someone would see you as a kid."

"Maybe I used the wrong word, but you get what I mean."

"Yeah," Richie yawned.

"Tired?"

"You got me up at five thirty this morning."

Duncan smiled. "You can sleep on the plane."

"Easier said than done."

* * *

After nearly ten hours of pill induced sleep, Richie was awake enough for a crash course in Tessa's family.

"Here," Duncan handed him a photograph of six people, posed rigidly.

"Tessa's family, huh?" Richie asked, easily spotting the familiar face.

"Just so you have an idea of what you are getting into."

"Is Tessa the oldest? She seems like she would be."

"Second, to Gaston," he pointed out the sand-haired young man.

Richie snorted. "Gaston."

"Family name, the oldest son of every generation is named Gaston."

"And I hate Richard…"

"No one likes their name."

"'Cept you."

"Hush," Duncan nudged him. "Gaston is the oldest, he's picking us up."

"Check."

"Then Tessa. Then Odette," he pointed out a woman nearly identical to Tessa, with a sweet but strong smile. "Then Nicolas; he's just a bit older than you."

"Yeah?" Richie looked closer at the picture. "How old is he?"

"Just turned twenty, I believe."

"How old's Gaston?"

"37 or 38."

"Big gap."

"Well, they have four kids."

"I guess," Richie shrugged. "Are they nice?"

"They're like Tessa."

"That doesn't help me any."

"You don't have to worry about them," Duncan promised him. "Her parents, on the other hand…"

"What's wrong with her folks?"

"They don't like me, so they won't like you."

"Guilty by association."

"Pretty much."

"So why even bother?"

"Because Tessa wants us to. And we get the satisfaction of being the bigger people."

"Why do I get the impression you don't like them much?"

"Don't worry about what I think. Just - -"

"Behave, I know," he groaned. "What do you people think I'm gonna do, put a pot on my head, paint my face with ketchup and hunt the family dog?"

Duncan chuckled. "Well, you have been known to do some strange things…"

Richie's jaw dropped. "Hey!"

He shrugged. "Can't blame me for the truth."

Richie shook his head bemused and looked out the window. "Hey, we're here." He pointed out the window at the familiar landmarks as they dropped below the clouds.

A few minutes after that, the captain came on, explaining first in French then English, that the time was seven thirty locally and the weather was cool and damp. Not long after that the plane bumped its way onto the runway and came to a stop at the assigned gate. Duncan and Richie sat in their seats, waiting for the rest to exit as was Duncan's gentlemanly custom. Once the last of the passengers were nearly out of the plane, the two got up and joined the line.

"How are we going to find Tessa's brother?" Richie asked as they exited the hall from the plane to the terminal.

"Don't worry about it, just don't wander off."

"I'm not five, you know."

Duncan chuckled. "If you say so."

They stood by the gate and were soon tentatively approached by an older version of the man in the picture. "Duncan?" he asked in slight uncertainty.

"Oui."

"I almost didn't recognize you, you look so much the same."

"Just luck." They shook hands with friendly smiles. "This is Richie," Duncan introduced, putting an arm around the teen's shoulders, already hard at work proving the small unconventional family's bond. Richie smiled and shook Gaston's hand. Duncan noticed Gaston looking at Richie's face, searching for the bruise. "Tess and Richie like to exaggerate," he said with a smile, gesturing to the remainder of the bruise. "And if you put the two of them together, a ding in the car turns into a life threatening car wreck."

"So Tess told us… at least about this one." Gaston put his arm around Richie's shoulder from the other side and started toward the baggage claim. "Not that she'll ever admit about herself."

Richie smirked. "Tell me about it." He shrugged himself free of both men. "She calls me dramatic all the time!" he walked backwards in front of them. "Then she gets mad at me when I tell her she's exaggerating."

"Richie, watch where you're going."

They made their way to the baggage claim, where Duncan sent Richie to fetch bags off the carousel.

"I'm sorry, he gets a little enthusiastic when he finally gets to move around after having to sit still for so long," Duncan apologized as Richie fancy-footed his way around the other passengers trying to get a spot by the conveyer belt.

"I hear he has a lot of energy."

"Both a curse and a blessing." They chuckled. "How is everybody doing?" Duncan asked, changing the subject.

"Odette and I have come home to help with the planning."

"Is there even room for two more?" Duncan asked. He knew both Gaston and Odette were married with children, but wasn't sure how many rooms were in the château.

"I have been told," Gaston said with a smile. "Even I have not seen every cranny and nook in our home." Richie came up with the bags. "I suppose we have just enough time for you two to change if we hurry." He took one bag, Duncan another, Richie the last.

"Change?" Richie asked.

"For dinner. And I'm sure you want to get out of your traveling clothes," Gaston explained. "We may be a few minutes late but we can just blame that on the plane, non?"

Duncan smiled. "I'm sure we can make it quick, right, Rich?"

"Yeah, sure."

They made it to the car in a record time, as Gaston had a valet park it. They loaded in and started for the château. Duncan and Gaston chatted all the way out of town and into the country side. Gaston filled them in on all the goings on since Tessa arrived and the news and assured them that the only Noels truly against the idea were Sebastian and Madeleine, though Odette tended to side with their parents.

They arrived and only had enough time to dig through their bags to find something appropriate for dinner and turn around again, leaving the luggage to the house staff to put away.

"Butler, maid…do you see all that?" Richie whispered to Duncan as they hurried back to the car.

"Now you see where Tessa gets it from."

"Man, a house staff…never in a million years would I have thought they'd let me into a place like that."

"Keep that up and they might not," Duncan advised seriously.

Richie's eyes widened and he hurried into the back seat. Duncan and Gaston shared a smile over the top of the car before joining him.


	5. ch 5

The restaurant was every bit as hoity-toity as the château. The Noels had already arrived and been seated. It was a rather large, intimidating group. Everyone from the patriarch to the toddler in her mother's arms seemed to be waiting for the arrival of the two party crashers. Only one seemed to truly welcome them. Tessa all but ran to them as the maître'd showed them to the table. She threw her arms around Duncan's neck and kissed him in greeting. He kissed her back, grateful for the simple touch. Just over a week apart and he didn't realize how much he missed her until now. They didn't pull apart until their teenage PDA monitor groaned and, presumably, rolled his eyes.

"I missed you, too." Tessa pulled away from Duncan and kissed Richie's cheek.

"Uh-huh." He pecked her, too. "I know my place around here."

"Let me see," she turned his face to the side to inspect the injury.

"I'm fine," he took her hand from his cheek.

"Why do you always get hurt when I'm gone?"

"To drive you mad."

"Tess," Duncan hinted, taking her hand.

She smiled and turned to her family. "Of course." She blushed slightly. "You know Duncan," she said. "And this…" she put her hands lightly on the teen's shoulders. "Is Richie." She then went around the table rattling off names and relationships. Duncan and Richie smiled their "bonjours" and "nice to meet yous"

"And Nicolas had plans already; you'll meet him later," was directed more towards Richie at the end before they took their seats at the long table.

Almost immediately the uncomfortable, throat clearing silence settled in. Tessa sat happily between Duncan and Richie, glancing at Richie with a smile and holding Duncan's hand. The silence hung in the air and no one seemed to know what to do. Finally, the waiter arrived with wine for everyone and asked for orders. Mousier Noel ordered for everyone, the meal beginning with cocktails, then salads, chicken and dessert with coffee. The cocktails arrived moments later, still no words having passed between all those seated there, save the children who had their own corner of the table, ignoring the adults.

"So, Duncan," Gaston spoke up as everyone tried to eat. "How is business going?"

"Pretty well," Duncan answered. "This year we've nearly doubled last year's business, and we haven't hit our busy season yet."

"Christmas brings in a lot of business?"

"Usually. It's nearly a third of our revenue."

"We'd better get you married off then, so you can get back and make some money to give my sister something pretty."

"Me, too," Richie spoke up.

Gaston laughed and Odette smiled from her seat across the table. "And what do you do?" she asked him.

"Whatever they tell me to."

"Which is?"

"Basically I work in the store; you know-sell some stuff, clean some stuff, fix the computer when Mac breaks it…"

"What about school?"

"I don't go to school. I graduated high school last spring, but I'm not really ready for college yet."

"If you're not ready, then it's good not to waste your time and money."

"That's what I was thinking."

The silence returned and everyone continued to eat. Duncan tried to think of something to say to Tessa's parents but nothing came to him. Courses came and went without much more than awkward small talk. Tessa didn't think anything of swapping her half eaten plate for Richie's all but licked clean one as soon as she was finished, it had become so second nature. Duncan tried his best to ignore the odd looks he got when he handed over his uneaten food to Richie after the teen had finished what Tessa had given him. Richie, for his part, seemed more concerned with the idea of getting the food than what other people thought of his appetite. After dessert had been eaten and cleared away, it was time to pile each member of the rather large party into one or another expensive car.

Tessa immediately snatched claim to Duncan and Richie and pushed them both into the car Gaston was driving. The awkwardness of dinner was gone once the car doors slammed and the engine started. Richie sat comfortably in the front seat, chatting with Tessa's older brother while she whispered and giggled with Duncan in the back seat. When they arrived at the château, Tessa grabbed onto Richie's arm and pulled him along side her up the long walk.

"You know," he whispered. "You shoulda warned me your folks were rich."

"I didn't think it would matter."

"I would have bought some new underwear."

"Richie," she giggled.

"Brought my best socks…"

"I missed your humor."

Once they were inside they were inside they were gathered in the parlor were Monsieur Noel sipped at a few fingers of whiskey and the rest sat once again in the uncomfortable silence. The children disappeared into separate room to play. Tessa took a seat on a large couch, pulling Duncan down at her side and Richie quickly took the seat next to him, uncomfortable being too far away from his lifeline. No one spoke, until finally Tessa's mother cleared her throat.

"I suppose it would be most beneficial to put this bluntly. Why do you want to marry my daughter after so long?"

Tessa tensed. "Maman!"

"It's alright, Tessa," Duncan said, then to her mother: "Because I love your daughter and while marriage wasn't an important step to us before, it is now. She's hinted about it off and on, and I want her to be happy."

"It took you twelve years to want this?"

"I have always wanted it," he answered, with the same forced politeness he had used with her on the phone two weeks before. "I have just not acted on it. I suppose it was selfish, but Tessa and I love each other and want to be married. Tessa wants your blessing, so here I am."

"You want me to bless this?"

"Tessa wants it."

"Tessa?" Madame Noel asked.

"Yes?" she asked.

"You want to marry this man who has taken you away from your family and held you out of wedlock?"

"He did not kidnap me, Maman," Tessa nearly snapped. "I chose to go with him. I could have proposed to him before now. It was a mutual decision to remain unmarried until now."

"You want to marry him?"

"Of course I do, why would I be here defending myself from baseless accusations, if not?"

"Tessa, do not speak to your mother in that tone," her father spoke for the first time since the restaurant.

"I have the right to defend myself, Papa," Tessa retorted. "I am not a child and will not stand to be treated as one."

"Tess," Duncan said softly as he put his hand on her arm to calm her. "This is hardly the way to put them in our favor."

Tessa looked at him briefly, then abruptly turned her attention to the teen who was gazing blankly at the hand woven rug on the floor. "Richie…"

"Huh?" he looked up, startled.

She smiled at him. "You look tired. Perhaps you should go up to bed."

"It's only…" he started to protest, but a subtle kick from Duncan changed his mind. "Yeah, guess I kinda am…" he changed his story.

With a thankful, warm smile, Tessa stood up and gestured Richie to take his leave. "Bonne nuit," he said with a tight smile to Tessa parents. The hierarchy of this family was quite clear, though where Tessa and Gaston had gotten their warm personalities was not. Tessa took him out to the hall and had the night maid (Richie gawked at the title… "More than one?") take him to what was to become his room, promising to be up with Duncan shortly. She returned to the parlor with a deep, hopefully calming breath.

"I will not say it one more time. Duncan has not abused me or Richie in any way. I am perfectly capable of making my own decisions and am not easily intimidated. I will not stand for this treatment of me or my family. I am going to marry Duncan, with or without your blessing."

"Why did you make the boy leave?" her mother asked.

"Because he doesn't know about this crazy idea of abuse and I don't want him to hear of it. It is not necessary for him to know about this. Now, I told him I wanted to talk to him so I must go."

Duncan stood. "I'll go with you."

They went up the stairs to the third floor, second door on the left, across from Tessa's room. She knocked on the door.

"Yeah?" Richie's voice invited them in.

"Hello, petit," Tessa smiled broadly at him and went straight to give him a big hug.

"Hi, Tessa," he hugged her back, not quite sure what was going on. He cast Duncan a confused look when she didn't let go. Duncan just gave him a smile and a shrug. Eventually, she let him go and stood back to look at him. "So, did I forget to take out the trash or something?" he asked.

"What?" she asked.

"Why have I been sent to my room?" he clarified.

"Oh…um… I just didn't want you to see all that."

"I've seen you with the claws out, Tess."

"I don't want to set a bad example for you."

"Sending me out of the room doesn't…"

"Rich," Duncan interrupted.

Tessa smiled at Richie. "I want you to tell me all about these past weeks. What have you been up to?" She pulled him down to sit next to her on the foot of the king sized bed.

He found his opportunity for some sympathy. "Mostly working… healing…"

"Oh, chou-chou…" she cooed at him, after all he had been deprived of the proper pampering when the injury had occurred. "Did it hurt?"

"You try getting wacked in the eye by a three hundred pound immortal," he told her a young pouty look in his eyes.

"Oh, you are a pathetic one when you get the chance," Duncan teased him.

Richie smiled broadly. "I do try."

"Are you really alright?"

"I'm fine, Tess. You know me, takes a lot more than a black eye to slow me down," he thumped himself in the chest. "Man of steel, here."

"Good." She kissed his cheek. "I don't want you to get hurt."

"That's a tall order for this guy," Duncan jabbed Richie in the shoulder, then sat on Tessa's other side.

"Thanks a lot, Mac."

"I missed you two so much," Tessa put her head on Duncan's shoulder. "I didn't realize how close we were until these past weeks."

"I missed you, too." Duncan kissed her head.

"If you guys are going to start making googlie eyes at each other take it to a different room; all my stuff is in here," Richie interrupted.

"Why did you bring so much?" Tessa asked, looking at all the bags neatly lined up beside the large oak dresser.

"Don't look at me. The two little ones are mine."

Tessa's amused face vanished and her fists clenched. "How could they!" she half snarled.

"Tess…" Duncan tried to calm her. "It's not big deal. They just don't want us to sleep together under their roof."

"They don't want us together at all, so they pull this… It is ridiculous!"

"Let them have it," Duncan said calmly. "You don't mind, do ya, Rich?"

The teen shrugged. "I call the window side."

"Perfect, I like being closer to the door. See, Tess? Not a problem at all."

"Yes, it is. They can't just toss you two in a room together and expect me not to say anything."

"That's just what they want," he told her calmly. "All the more reason for us to just play along. We have to pick our battles. In the grand scheme of things, does this really matter?"

"Just so long as you don't expect me to take her place," Richie piped up.

"So are we in agreement? We let this slide and save our energy for more important things, like the wedding?" Duncan asked.

Tessa smiled tightly. "I suppose. It's just that after so long, I'm a bit lonely."

Duncan kissed her neck, then her chin, making his way to her lips. They were so wrapped up in getting reacquainted they didn't notice the third of their party quietly slip out of the room, giving them the privacy every almost wed couple needed.


	6. ch 6

The next morning after a tense breakfast, Tessa went on a walk through the gardens with Duncan. She held his hand as they strolled down the flower lined path. With a content sigh, she let her head rest on his shoulder as they walked, happy just to be close enough for contact, relieved to have him there to comfort her and put all the issues into prospective.

"I want to plan," she announced. "I am not waiting any longer; if they don't like this, too bad."

Duncan chuckled. "Then let's plan."

"What flowers?" she wondered aloud, fingering the meticulously cared for fall blossoms. "What is in season?"

"Pick what you want," he told her. "We can find a greenhouse and get anything you want."

"Are you just going to toss some money my way and let me do as I please?"

"You deserve it," he kissed her scalp.

"Don't you have an opinion?"

"I think you should get the most beautiful gown ever created," he told her seriously. "Just make sure I can get it off you quickly."

She laughed. "Velcro okay with you?"

"The best quality."

"Then we are agreed." They walked a few more paces then she asked: "What about you?"

"Hum?"

"What do you want to wear?"

"I thought I'd wear my kilt."

"And Richie?"

"What about him?"

"He's your best man. What is he to wear?"

"Hadn't thought about him. What about your sister?"

"Royal blue silk."

He smiled. "I suppose I am a slacker." Tessa giggled suddenly. "What?"

"Can you imagine my mother's face if he showed up in a kilt?" she snickered.

"Can you imagine Richie's when I tell him that I want him to wear a skirt?" Duncan retorted.

Tessa laughed loudly. "Oh, Duncan…" she gasped for air. "He'd die!"

"It's almost worth the aftermath just to see his face."

"So what will you have him wear?" she asked.

"I don't know. I don't think he'd stand for anything traditional from my neck of the woods."

"Is that what you want?"

"I don't think he'd like it."

"If you are going to give me everything I want, I should give you what you want," she decided.

"Oh?" he wrapped his arms around her waist and pulled her close. "And how are you going to make him agree?"

"Simple, either he wears the kilt or he can wear a bridesmaid's gown."

Duncan smiled. "At least it will be his choice this way."

Duncan and Tessa sat in the garden on a stone bench until lunch rolled around. They stood together, the new united front formed. This was their wedding, their moment, their time, their decision.

Lunch was being served on the veranda for the adults, the children were fed in the kitchen. Once everyone was settled Tessa decided to make her first announcement.

"Well, we have made a decision," she said.

"Oh?" her mother asked politely.

"We've set our date."

"For what, darling?"

Tessa smiled, refusing to rise to the bait. "For the wedding, of course."

Duncan put his hand on Tessa's knee. "Tell them," he encouraged her.

"October fifteenth," she announced.

Silence. Odette finally spoke up. "You must be so excited."

"You will be my matrone d'honneur, no?" she asked.

"Oh, of course!" Odette got up from her seat to give her big sister a hug and a kiss. Tessa smiled gratefully at her, a silent thank you for the support.

"A winter wedding?" her mother asked. "Don't you think spring would be better?"

"Both would be beautiful," Odette floundered between her mother and her sister.

"But winter is sooner, and we don't want to wait too much longer," Duncan added.

"And wouldn't Odette look beautiful in a royal blue gown?" Tessa asked. "I could do some sketches and show you what I'm thinking."

"I'm sure it will be gorgeous."

"She looks better in pastels," Madame Noel interjected. "But I suppose my opinions are of no concern."

"Nope," Richie mumbled from his seat next to Duncan, who pinched his side. Luckily, no one else seemed to hear, save Nicolas who smirked at him.

"Madame," Duncan covered. "Of course we want you to tell us what you think, but I'm sure you understand that every bride has her heart set on her dream."

She pursed her lips. "I suppose you plan to leave her to plan all this?"

"Of course not. We were planning all morning."

"One morning and it is all planned?"

"No," Tessa answered, struggling to hold her patience. "But we have begun."

"And your family?" Monsieur Noel asked Duncan. "What do they think of this… idea?"

Duncan paused. "My cousin is my only living relative and I haven't been able to reach him. I was actually going to go into town to make some phone calls this evening."

"You can use our phone."

"It's a lot of long distance calling. I don't feel right taking advantage that way."

* * *

Tessa sat contentedly under the tree, her sketch book in her lap, her pastels on the ground by her side. Nature always seemed to provide her with the best inspiration. She had already designed a few versions of a gown for Odette. Now she turned her attention to herself. She only trusted herself to capture the balance of traditional and modern she wanted. The first sketch wasn't right… but she couldn't tell what was wrong with it. The skirt? The bodice? The veil? Everything?

The next page, the next dress. No… the veil should be shorter. No, longer. No…The sleeves, sheer? Banded? Belled?

The next page, the next dress. No sleeves. Could she do that in winter? Maybe add a shawl? As she was thinking a curious shadow covered the page.

"What do you think?" Tessa held up the page.

Richie looked at it and shrugged. "It's pretty."

She flipped the page back. "This one?"

"That's pretty, too."

She sighed and flipped to the first drawing she had done. "This?"

"I like it," he answered.

"Really?" she asked.

"Yeah, it's pretty."

Tessa groaned. "Very helpful."

"What?" he sat down next to her under the tree.

"I am trying to design my wedding dress."

"Oh, these are for you?" He tried to take the pad from her.

"Of course. What did you think I was doing?"

"I dunno… doodling?"

"Doodling," she scoffed.

"Sorry…lemme see again."

She looked at him. "Here. Now, tell me which one you like the best."

He looked at the drawing again. "I dunno," he sighed. "They all look nice to me."

"Helpful." She took the book back. "What about these?" she showed him the various sketches for Odette's gown.

"They're pretty, too."

"You are no help at all," Tessa told him, taking the book back.

"Sorry. I don't know that much about fashion and junk. I just know what I like."

She smiled at him. "You… don't know fashion?"

He laughed. "Low blow, Tess, I happen to like the way I dress in the real world." He gestured at the clothes he was wearing. The nicer clothes Duncan had bought him in preparation for the trip.

"How about this one?" She set to work on a fresh page, drawing away, not letting Richie see. "Not until I'm done."

He waited impatiently, pestering a worm that had dared to surface within reach. He waited for it to start moving, then scooted it in a different direction, buried it in uprooted grass just to watch it dig itself out again. He was trying to pick it up without squashing it when Tessa hit him on the shoulder.

"Ne touchez pas cela," she told him.

He stopped playing with it. "You done?"

"Almost." She switched colors, put on the finishing touches, then, smiling broadly, showed him the drawing of a man in kilt and tartan.

He smirked. "That Mac?" he asked.

"No…" she shook her head slowly.

His smirk faded. "Please don't tell me that I'm supposed to wear that," he groaned.

"Duncan wants you to, but won't ask," she told him. "And since he is so busy making sure I get what I want, I'm going to make sure he gets what he wants."

"So, I'm supposed to wear that."

"We'd like for you to."

He shrugged. "Then guess I have to."

She smiled at him. "Thank you, Richie." She pecked his cheek.

"That's how it's supposed to work, isn't it? Your wedding, your decision."

She sighed and shifted her gaze to the vineyard. "Not always."

"What was that?"

"Hum? Oh, nothing."

"I heard what you said."

"Don't worry about it."

"Why don't you talk to your mom?" he suggested. "Just explain to her that she's had her wedding, this is yours."

"It's not that easy," she confided in him. "My parents have certain expectations as to how things work. I've already broken so many of them…"

"So why not a few more?"

"Because that is not the way I was raised. I feel horrible going against my parents' wishes."

"So you moved all the way to America even though you felt horrible about it?"

"I was young and in love, I had always wanted to travel, it was something I had always planned on doing…"

"Didn't you always plan on getting married? Aren't you still in love?"

Tessa smiled at him. "If I were your age, I might agree with you. But when you get older, you will understand that it's not as simple as you like to think it is."

"Or maybe it's not as complicated as you like to think it is," he retorted.

"Unfortunately, it is."


	7. ch 7

Duncan was gone all afternoon and evening trying to track down Connor. Tessa got through the night relatively unharmed as there wasn't much new to discuss. But Odette had been very excited when it came to designing her gown for the wedding.

"Oh, Tessa!" she breathed, flipping to the second sketch. "I love this one, so simple, so elegant…"

"You really like it?"

"I love it."

"I was thinking maybe a shawl, like in this one," she flipped back to the other page. "At first I was thinking silk, but chiffon would probably be best."

"Maybe a bit of tulle under the skirt?" Odette suggested.

"Of course!" Finally someone was excited as much as she was. "What do you think of these?" she asked, flipping to the wedding gowns she had sketched.

"Oh! Why didn't you become a designer?" her sister asked. "These are so lovely."

"I'm just so excited; I've been working so hard on these. Which do you like best?"

"I can't choose. They are all so lovely."

"You have to help me choose. Look again."

"I like this skirt…" She flipped the page. "but with this bodice it would be… I don't know the right word. It's less intricate and I like that more. With less detail, it seems more elegant and refined."

"What a good idea." Tessa took the book and flipped back and forth between the pages picturing the separate pieces together. "I like that." She took up a pencil and set to work sketching out the new gown.

* * *

Duncan quietly crept down the corridor and into his bedroom. He hadn't planned on being out so late, but when he got a hold of Connor, they had talked for quite some time. He opened the door to the bedroom and was surprised to see Tessa sitting on the bed reading, next to Richie who was fast asleep and curled up on his side.

"What are you doing in here?" he whispered.

"I wanted to see you before I went to bed," she whispered back.

"Sorry it took so long." He took off his coat and slung it over a chair and sat next to her.

"Did you find Connor?"

"Yes. I wanted to ask you…"

"What?" she asked as they settled down against the headboard.

"Would you mind if I stole Richie for a few days and took him to Scotland?"

"You are going to get him a kilt?"

"Try to."

"He already agreed to it."

Duncan looked at her. "I wasn't aware that I had asked him."

"I did. And he agreed."

He smiled. "I should sic you after him when I need him to help me clean graffiti off the alley."

"Odette and I decided on our gowns tonight," Tessa changed the subject.

"Oh?"

"Yes."

"Can I see?"

"No."

Duncan laughed. "Then why did you tell me?"

"You can't see it because it hasn't been made," she smiled. "It's hard to put on a gown that doesn't exist."

"I'd be willing to use my imagination," he nuzzled her neck suggestively.

"In front of Richie?"

"How about your room?"

"My niece is in there," she sighed. "She had a fight with her sister."

"She can go in with her parents."

"They are probably a bit busy…"

Duncan sighed and leaned back. "This isn't as easy as I thought it would be."

"Oh?"

"I miss you."

"I'm right here…"

"No, I miss you." He kissed her neck, then cheek, then lips.

"Richie…" she moved his face away.

"I'm Duncan."

She laughed. "He's right here," she inclined her head toward the sleeping teen.

"He's used to it by now."

"Numnot," Richie slurred, startling both of them.

"Go back to sleep," Tessa whispered. They waited a few seconds and his breathing regulated. "You woke him," she accused.

"Come 'ere," he hugged her tightly and kissed the top of her head. "I suppose this will have to do."

They sat leaning on each other until they fell asleep.

Early the next morning, Duncan woke up. Tessa was asleep on his shoulder, a slight smile on her face. Her hair was a little dirty from not being washed yet, but she still looked great. He adjusted his position as gently as he could to not disturb her, but get a better view. She nestled easily into the crook of his arm, sighed quietly and continued to sleep.

It wasn't easy to wake up next to Tessa and be highly restricted as to what he could do. He could think of several lovely ways to wake her, none of which would be acceptable to her parents or appropriate in front of Richie. He had to content himself with a soft kiss and loving whispers. He couldn't wait to marry her. He had never intended to marry anyone in all his 400 years; he had loved women in the past, but none like he loved Tessa. He doubted he would love anyone like he loved Tessa ever again.

As a boy, he had been taught he would love the woman his father chose for him. No crush was to be acted upon. He was not allowed to court anyone. He fell into a young lustful love once… not only did the girl end up dying, his father had been very angry with him and thrashed him a bit when he found out they had been caught kissing in the woods.

A groan brought Duncan back to the present as Richie began to stir. He rolled over, now facing Tessa's shoulder and opened his eyes. After a few moments of fuzzy mindedness, his eyes focused and he froze, his mouth open and cheeks red.

"Sorry, Rich," Duncan whispered. "We just fell asleep."

Richie regained his composure and rolled out of bed quickly taking his leave to the bathroom so not to be found by anyone else in bed with Tessa wearing only his bright red, tighter than usual briefs. Duncan felt Tessa shaking at his side and look down to find her eyes shining brightly up at him. He found himself smiling broadly at her, then they both started laughing quietly.

"I better go," she whispered. "Don't want to embarrass him anymore than he already is. And I have to shower and change before breakfast."

Duncan kissed her. "See you in a bit."

A little less than an hour later, the entire adult membership of the Noel clan plus two were gathered around the large polished oak dining room table waiting breakfast to be served.

"Did you reach your cousin?" Tessa's father asked after the food had been placed on the table.

"I did," Duncan answered. "As a matter of fact, Richie and I will be meeting him in Scotland for a few days to make some preparations for the wedding."

"We are?" Richie asked.

'I was going to tell you after breakfast."

"Oh."

"What preparations?" Madame Noel asked.

"Kilts," Richie answered, making a face.

"Kilts?" she repeated.

"Scottish tradition," Duncan explained.

"I don't suppose you would be getting a hair cut?"

Duncan frowned in automatic response and quickly tried to make his face neutral. "I wasn't planning on it."

"I like it long," Richie spoke up.

"I do as well," Tessa added.

"What about you?" Madame Noel looked at Richie, who ran his fingers through his hair self-consciously.

"What about me?"

"Maybe a trim later," Tessa cut in, "but there is nothing wrong with their hair."

"They look so unkempt…"

"It's the style, Maman," Gaston interrupted. There were murmurs of agreement from around the table. It seemed Tessa had started a small revolt among the residents of the château. Madame Noel was loosing her position as the undisputed head of the household.

"I think it would be inappropriate for a wedding,"

"How do you intend to pay for this wedding?" Monsieur Noel asked.

"I am," Duncan answered, a bit confused.

"That little store of yours makes enough money?"

Duncan bit at his cheek before responding. "It does surprisingly well."

"I suppose a small ceremony won't cost too horribly much."

"We aren't planning a small ceremony," Tessa said. "I am going to our church tomorrow to talk to the priest about scheduling."

"Why would you rent the church?" her mother asked. "Who do you expect to come?"

Tessa sat up stiffly in her seat, Duncan's jaw clinched, and Richie's hackles went up.

"What the hell is that supposed to mean?" the teen demanded.

"Richie," Duncan and Tessa scolded him at the same time.

"Mac and Tess got friends, you know."

Duncan grabbed his arm. "Quiet."

"But… "

"I said quiet."

Richie set his face in a stern glare and sat back in his chair.

"And cut that out," Duncan hissed at him.

"Can I be excused?" Richie asked rudely.

"I think that may be the best idea. Go calm yourself down," Tessa answered.

Richie got up from the table, his food barely touched and walked out of the room at a fast clip.

"I'm sorry about that," Duncan apologized. "Richie can be rather protective."

"That was rather disrespectful."

"I know it was," he agreed. "But, he… he doesn't like it when people insult Tessa."

"I did not insult my daughter. I merely meant that not many people will come to a wedding for a couple that has been living together for twelve years. Besides, do you even think it appropriate to marry in a church?"

"It is how things are traditionally done," Tessa answered. "And I want a traditional wedding."

"You can't marry in a church whose teaching you ignore."

Duncan sucked in a breath. "I'm sure we can discuss that with a church authority. I doubt it will be a problem."

"Perhaps a bit… tacky?" she suggested.

"Maman!" Tessa was shocked.

"Perhaps this is something better discussed in private," Monsieur Noel suggested.

"I should think so," Tessa agreed.

"I think I'll go check on Richie, make sure he's not… " Duncan didn't finish his sentence, but excused himself from the table and the room.

Richie was upstairs in their room seething out the window. "Who the hell do they think they are?" he asked.

"Richie, you're taking that rather hard. It wasn't that rude of a comment…"

"It's not just that. All that woman seems to do is pick on you an' Tess," Richie turned to look at him. "And what is with you guys letting her? Since when are you a couple of wusses?"

"It's difficult, Rich. It's not a matter of taking it; we are just not letting it bother us."

"Well, I can't promise I won't let it bother me," Richie said. "I can't stand people like that. It drives me insane."

"Just hold your tongue, alright? For Tessa."

Richie sighed, and nodded. "I can try."

"Okay," Duncan accepted the attempt. "Maybe Connor wouldn't mind a roommate and tour guide while he's here."

"I thought we were meeting him in Scotland?"

"He's coming back with us afterward. And it's been a few decades since he was in Paris last. He can scratch your back and you his."

"That could be doable…"


	8. ch 8

Richie was tossing a stick for a couple of the many dogs that ran around the property on the driveway when a messenger pulled up and approached him.

"Duncan MacLeod?" he asked. Richie had just begun to shake his head when he added: "Richard Ryan?"

"Oui." A clip board was thrust into his hands to sign, then replaced with a small package before the messenger turned and left.

Richie looked down at the small package in his hands addressed to: Duncan MacLeod and Richard Ryan, at what he assumed was the Noel's address. With a shrug he happily ripped at the brown paper; there were two envelops inside one addressed to each of them. He opened up his envelope as he went into the house to find Duncan. He ran into Nicolas in the foyer before he could look in it.

"Hey, have you seen Mac around?" Richie asked him.

"I haven't," he answered.

"Thanks." Richie went on with his search.

"You may check the garden, Tessa went that way earlier."

Richie turned around. "Thanks." It was the first time Nicolas had said more than three words to him for the week he'd been there. He made his way through the house and out the back door pondering that thought. When he made it to the back terrace he used his vantage point to check the garden. He spotted Duncan and Tessa under the same tree as before. "For you," he announced handing the box to Duncan.

"Who is it from?" Duncan asked.

"I dunno… but they gave me money!" Richie exclaimed excitedly, pulling out the notes and coins.

Duncan opened up his envelope, extracting a small pile of train tickets and a letter. "Must be Connor," he mumbled looking over the letter.

"Hey Tess, what are these?" Richie asked plopping down next to her and shoving some foreign money into her hands.

"They look like Scottish pound notes."

"It's an allowance," Duncan said, waiving the letter. "Spending money for next week."

"Oh, these are English pound notes," Tessa pointed out as she sifted through the notes and coins.

"This is for you, too." Duncan pulled something out of the bottom of the box.

"Maps."

"So you can see where you're going."

"There are some Francs in here, too," Tessa added as she continued through the small stack of notes.

"Score!" Richie took up the money and began counting it.

"Looks like we leave in two days," Duncan continued. "And we'll meet Connor at London Charing Cross."

"What's that?"

"Train station," Tessa answered. "You're leaving in two days?" she asked, putting her head on Duncan's shoulder. "You just got here."

"It's only for a few days. And I'm sure there may be a present in your future."

"Oh?" she asked. "What?"

"A surprise."

"What kind of surprise?"

"One that you don't get to know about."

"A hint?"

"It will be bigger than a penny, smaller than an elephant."

"Oh, helpful." She looked over at Richie, who was sorting his money and counting it all. "I'm sure Nicolas could help you spend your money," she told him.

"Now that I have some cash he's gonna wanna hang out?" he retorted. "I can spend my cash on my own."

"But you'll need a ride into town to spend it."

"No thank you."

"Richie, I wish you would just give him a chance. He's not much older than you. You two are really a lot alike."

"I'm not gonna go ask to tag along."

"Alright," she sighed, as she made a mental note to get her brother to include the American in something.

* * *

The next afternoon, Tessa took Duncan to her childhood church. It was a small, traditional church with dark brick walls, polished wooden pews, and a large crucifix behind the alter and pulpit.

"What do you think?" Tessa asked anxiously.

"If it's what you want it's perfect."

"What do you want?" she asked. "Be honest."

"If it were possible, outside, but it'll be too cold for that. I think this will be perfect."

"We could wait," she offered.

"Why would I want to do that?" He kissed the top of her head.

"I want you to be happy, too."

"I am," he promised. "Have you thought about what flowers you want?"

"Whiskey Macs," she answered as the priest approached them.

"What?" he laughed.

"A type of rose, I believe," the priest smiled.

"Hello, Father Jehan," Tessa greeted.

"Tessa, I haven't seen you in so long. And you must be the fiancée?"

"Duncan MacLeod," Duncan shook his hand.

"It's nice to meet you."

"Likewise."

"I am so glad you decided to come home for your wedding," Father Jehan, continued. "Is the church as you remember it?"

"Exactly."

"We love it," Duncan added.

"Now… I feel a bit foolish saying this," Tessa blushed. "But if I don't Maman will. Duncan and I have lived together for quite awhile now. That is not a problem, correct?"

Father Jehan smiled, "Of course not, there are very few things that would prompt the church to refuse to wed a couple. Now, we have set a date?"

"October fifteenth."

"Such a lovely time of year. Shall I show you what amenities the church provides, so you can decide what of ours you would like and what you wish to get yourselves?"

When they were done with the church Tessa had an appointment with a dress maker to go over the designs for the gowns. Odette met her there and Duncan went to search out Whiskey Macs at a greenhouse.

"What beautiful designs," the dress maker commented looking at the sketches Tessa had made.

"Thank you."

"Now how many bridesmaids and flower girls?"

"Two bridesmaids and one flower girl. Odette, my sister," she touched her shoulder. "Is the maid of honor my good friend will be my second bridesmaid, but she cannot come into town easily. If I give you her measurements you can still make the dress without seeing her?"

"It may not fit as well as if she came in to see me, but it should be fine."

"Would it be possible to make last minute alterations?"

"As long as it is not anything too drastic, yes."

"What colors are you planning?" the dress maker asked.

"Ivory for my dress, and this blue for the bridesmaids and the sash for the flowergirl." She held out a swatch of the MacLeod tartan.

"A beautiful shade, this is your fiancée's family tartan?"

"Yes."

They looked through fabric swatches until they found a match so near perfect that no one would be able to tell that they didn't. Measurements were taken and Odette made an appointment to bring in her eldest daughter to be measured for her flower girl dress.

"In a week and a half I should have the patterns cut and pinned," the dressmaker said, stepping behind the counter and taking out her date book. "So… September fourteenth. Would you like to come in that morning to check the fit?"

"That would be lovely." Tessa took out her own date book and wrote the appointment in. "I do appreciate you taking our order. I know it is horribly short notice."

"I do not mind at all. I nearly specialize in last minute orders."

Tessa wrote out the first payment check for the dresses then left with Odette for home.

* * *

"How did you convince Nicolas to take Richie out for the day?" Duncan asked when they returned to the château.

"I just told him that Maman would not approve," she replied with a devilish twinkle in her eye. Duncan chuckled. "I know my brother," she smiled. "And I know Richie as well. I told him the one thing that would upset my mother the most would be if they two got along."

"You understand the male teenage mind so well, it almost frightens me."

They kissed then went to tally up how much they had spent on the wedding so far, and with Richie gone for the day they had the privacy of the bedroom to check over a few other things as well.

Nicolas and Richie showed up with just enough time to slide into their seats at the dinner table under the angry glare of Madame Noel. They shared a quick smirk with each other, then Tessa as dinner was served.

"How was your day?" Gaston asked.

Tessa smiled. "Very productive. We made arrangements for the church, the dresses and the flowers. We looked into a few caterers for the reception."

"And Richie and I are going to arrange for the kilts this week as well," Duncan added.

Madame Noel forced a smile. "How wonderful. Did you speak to Father Jehan?"

"We did," Duncan answered. "He said he was very excited to perform the ceremony."

Richie snorted into his soup, and Nicolas tried to cover with a cough. Tessa squeezed Duncan's knee and glanced at him out of the corner of her eye. It seemed she wasn't the only one getting sick of her mother's attitude.

Dinner was quiet after that. When they adjured to the parlor Richie stopped Duncan in the hallway.

"Hey Mac, can Nicolas come with us tomorrow?"

Duncan smiled. "You two had fun I take it?"

"Yeah, and he's never been Scotland. And I figured that it would be nice to have someone to hang with when you and Connor inevitably wander off into nostalgia-land. So is it okay?"

"Richie, we're leaving tomorrow."

"Too late?"

"I'll tell you what, give me a few minutes and I'll see what I can do. I'll be in, in a minute." He sent Richie into the parlor with everyone else for coffee and went to make a few phone calls.

"Where are you going to get roses this time of year?" Madame Noel was asking when he returned.

"A green house," Tessa answered. "It's all arranged."

"Roses for a fall wedding, practically winter. What will people think?"

"They aren't traditional roses," Tessa continued. "I doubt anyone will think anything of it."

"I bet they'll look nice," Richie commented.

"Of course you would," Madame snipped at him.

Richie opened his mouth to protest the comment, but Tessa cut him off quickly. "Richie has very good taste. And a great eye for color and lighting. You should see him when it comes to - -"

"I'm sure you think he does," Madame interrupted. "But who ever heard of roses at a fall wedding?"

"I'm sure you'd like them. I can take you to the green house tomorrow and show you."

Monsieur Noel cleared his throat. "I think we've had quite enough wedding talk for one night. And just where have you been?" he asked Duncan as the immortal sat down on the couch next to Tessa.

"Making a few phone calls."

"Another cousin?"

"Well, no. Actually, Nicolas expressed and interest in going to Scotland with Richie and I and I was checking to see if I could get him tickets for tomorrow. Which I have," he told the young man. "So if you'd like to come I have your tickets on standby."

Nicolas's face lit up in perfect synchronization with his mother's dimming. "I will pay you for the tickets," he offered quickly.

"Not to worry about," Duncan assured him. "You'd be doing Rich here a favor by giving him someone other than us old timers to be with."

"My son will not be going," Monsieur Noel answered.

"Papa," Nicolas protested. "I am not a child. I would like to go."

"Perhaps you would like to discuss it in private," Duncan suggested. "Then you can let us know what you decide."

"There will be no more discussion."

"I am going," Nicolas added.

"Do not speak to your father that way," Madame Noel snapped.

"We need to go pack," Duncan stood up, pulling Richie up with him. "Just let us know."

Richie smiled when they got up into their room. "Nicolas is so going."

"What makes you think that?"

"Tessa is down there."

Duncan chuckled, and gave Richie a noogie. "Get you bag packed."


	9. ch 9

Nicolas did not get to go, it turned out. Monsieur Noel put his foot down and flat out forbade it. While Nicolas did have a rebellious streak in him, it was not enough to disobey a direct order. Richie was a bit let down when he heard he was to spend a week alone with two centuries old immortals, but could understand. He'd been forbidden to do things before and had yet to do them as much as he wanted.

The next morning, Duncan drug the teen out of bed and into the waiting taxi with the promise of breakfast on the train. With tired eyes and rumbling stomachs, they set off on their international journey.

* * *

"Oh, Odette!" Tessa laughed as she was led to a limo parked in the driveway. "Where are we going?"

"It is a surprise."

"Just a hint, please!" Before she could finish her begging, the back door opened and her best friend from college, Katia, smiled at her from inside. "AGH!" Tessa screamed and ran for her friend. Katia grinned broadly and met her on the driveway.

"I had to come! What sort of bridesmaid would I be if I waited until just before the wedding to come congratulate you?" They hugged and kissed each other on the cheeks.

"I can't believe you kept this from me!" Tessa laughed slapping Odette in the arm. "Oh no…" she looked from her sister to her friend. "What do you two have planned?"

"Since the men went away for a few days, we are kidnapping you."

"Where are we going?"

"If we told you, it wouldn't be a kidnapping, now would it?" Katia smiled wickedly.

* * *

Aftera train ride followed by a ferry trip across the English Channel, Richie was awake enough to engage in conversation.

"We're meeting Connor on the other side?" Richie asked, snuggling into his jacket as the cold wind tussled his hair and turned his ears red.

"Not yet. One more train until we see him."

The rest of the ferry ride and the next train ride were spent by Richie trying to coax embarrassing stories out of the immortal and Duncan trying to change the subject.

Almost as soon as the duo stepped onto the platform in London Charring Cross, Connor appeared out of the crowd. After quiet greetings, they waited for their train to arrive with just polite conversation passing between them. As they boarded the underground, Richie sighed and looked at his watch. "How much longer, Mac?"

"We'll be at the hotel for morning check in."

"Morning? How long is it to Scotland from here?"

Connor smiled. "You will be quite comfortable on the train," he promised. "I booked luxury compartments for us all."

"How comfortable can it be to sleep on a train?"

* * *

"Oh, you didn't!" Tessa gasped as she was let out of the limo. In front of her stood the most exclusive spa and resort in all of France. Tucked away among vineyards and hidden from the road, the spa not only gave off the feeling but really was secluded from the rest of the world.

"The men are gone and we will not return until after they do. They can be left to the details for a few days," Katia told her with a grin. "We have to properly pamper the bride before she can go off to cook and clean and slave for some man!"

Tessa laughed. "I may cook, but we have Richie to do the cleaning and the slaving."

Odette laughed. "Oh, he's such a sweet boy, you should really- -"

"No!" Katia interrupted. "We will not speak of any men while we are on the property. Unless Tessa wants to share some details with her best friend…"

She smiled and raised her eyebrows, eyes twinkling. "I suppose I may have a story or two…"

* * *

"I have to sleep on a train?" Richie mumbled dropping his duffle bag on the floor. "This is luxury? It's two holes in the wall!"

"You were expecting down mattresses and chandeliers?" Duncan teased him. "This is a train."

"Well, Connor did promise luxury compartments."

"That just means that we get more privacy than others."

"I'd hate to see what the kind of ticket I could afford would give me."

"We're just next door. Thought you might like some time alone." Duncan puttered in the compartment making sure Richie was comfortable. "If you want anything, just come tell us, alright?"

"Mac, I'm not a baby. I'll be fine."

In the next compartment, Connor and Duncan sat at the small table in the corner as they waited for coffee to be delivered.

"So, you are going through with this?"

"Not you, too, Connor," Duncan groaned. "I am sick of people second guessing what we're doing."

"Relax, cousin, I was only teasing you. If this is what you want, I give you my blessing and support."

Duncan sighed and rubbed at his forehead. "I'm sorry, Connor. I suppose Tessa's parents are just getting to me. Her mother can't approve of anything we plan. The church, the flowers, the gown, the ceremony, my hair…"

"Your hair?"

"She doesn't like men with long hair."

"The flowers?"

"Apparently roses are only allowed to be used in summer weddings."

"Duncan, this is your wedding, do as you please."

"It's not that easy."

"Yes, it is. You do not need to get their approval."

"Tessa wants it."

"If they want to give it, they'll give it. If not, they won't. There is nothing you can do to make them happy. If anything, conceding to their demands is giving them even more dominance, taking away what little power you have over your own wedding. This is for you and Tessa, not them."

There was a knock at their compartment door and a young man with a rolling cart delivered their coffee. Duncan lazily stirred in a bit of cream as he thought over what his elder kinsman had told him.

"You're right," he sighed. "We don't need them to approve our plans. We're adults."

"By a long shot."

"When we get back to France, I'll talk to Tessa. We will do things our way."

* * *

"What?" Katia laughed over her third glass of wine.

"Kilts!" Odette repeated pouring herself a bit more.

"Why?"

"He's Scottish," Tessa answered indignantly. "And he looks nice."

"He has good legs for a dress?"

"Yes," she answered. "Wait…" But it was too late, her sister and friend burst into giggles and she joined them.

"But I thought the bride was supposed to look the best of any of the wedding party?"

"Yes, and you will wear yellow felt togas." Again the women giggled, happily drinking down the last of their second bottle of wine. "Oh, no more!" Tessa begged when her sister reached to order another bottle from the spa kitchen.

"Only if you tell us a secret about Duncan," Odette bargained.

Tessa nodded. "Sometimes he likes to play games."

"Sex games?"

"No! You'd think it would all lead to something, but it doesn't. He gets so into playing that he looses his stamina!"

Odette and Katia giggled.

"Just when I think we're about to do something, he lies down and falls asleep! Like an old grandfather. Then on other nights there is no way to get him to slow down. I wish he would just give me a schedule, so I know what to prepare for."

"So?" Katia prompted.

"So?" Tessa repeated blankly.

"Is he any good, once you get him going?"

"Katia!" she slapped at her friend's shoulder. "Of course!" she added. She leaned back into the soft cushions of the couch and looked at the coffee table. "I would kill Richie if he ever drank this much."

"And what about this boy? Hum? What is he good for?"

"Slaving," Odette answered, remembering their earlier conversation.

"He is a sweet boy, a handful, but very sweet."

"What sort of handful?"

"Katia!" Tessa and Odette gasped at the same time.

"I was only joking. How is the wedding planning going?" she changed the topic, having obviously crossed some line.

"It depends on who you ask," Tessa sighed. "Mother is being impossible. I can't seem to do anything that she approves of. It's not even her wedding and she acts as if everything that is not her way is wrong. I wish she would just be supportive like she was for Gaston and Odette."

"She doesn't like that she can't control you," Odette told her. "You're too independent, too like her."

"I am not like Mother!"

"You are opinionated, strong, and self reliant. The difference is you are not set on world domination. Do things your way. It is your day."

"I'll do one better; I'm going to give that woman a piece of my mind next time she second guesses me."

"You will not!" Odette laughed. "You are too scared."

"I will," she promised. "Just you wait and see."


	10. ch 10

The next morning, Duncan and Connor found Richie in the dining car munching on toast and drinking coffee.

"You're up early," Duncan commented, sliding in next to Richie in the booth.

"Who slept?" Richie grumbled. "That was a luxury compartment? My neck is killing me. That bed was a rock."

"I'm sure you will sleep better tonight, lad," Connor promised getting the waiter's attention. "Two coffees."

"Well, after our luxurious night on the train, I can't wait," he groaned dipping his crust in his coffee.

"We're going to arrive in just a few hours," Duncan changed the subject. "We have the day off to sightsee, explore, shop, whatever you want."

"Is sleeping an option?"

Connor kicked him under the table. "Don't be a pain." Richie made a face and rubbed at his shin.

* * *

Tessa stretched and yawned in the comfort of her spa suite bed. With a content sigh, she looked at the clock. She had an hour to eat before she was scheduled for a facial. She wandered out of bed and went to see if her sister and friend were awake. Once they were all dressed, they went down to the dining room and lingered over croissants and tea.

"I can't wait to get started," Katia beamed. "I've been anticipating this for weeks now!"

"We are in a spa, you have to be calm," Odette shushed her with a grin.

"Yes, too much tension is involved in getting excited," Tessa agreed.

"I can have all the tension I want now," Katia defended. "That is what I am here for. To get rid of the tension, no?"

The others giggled and were quick to agree. It was if they were all back in school, out for the night and happy to be away from parents, test and homework. Tessa had to admit, it was nice to be out with her friends with no worries of getting home to finish a project, no dreading about what she was going to find when she got home, no self imposed curfew, nothing holding her back at all. She was free to relax, laugh and be herself for the next week without anything in her way.

* * *

Duncan had been waiting for this moment since he read the letter Connor sent him. He had been excited to come home after being gone for so long. He hadn't been to Scotland in over fifty years, but a large hunk of his excitement came from getting to show Richie around his homeland. Richie was excited as well, but he had no idea what was in store for him. Duncan did.

"A castle?" Richie's jaw dropped. "Can you see this from our hotel?"

Duncan grinned. "This is our hotel."

"No way!" he breathed.

"Way," Connor told him. "I thought you'd like it."

"Is it yours? Like… a family heirloom or something?"

"Not ours. Actually, I think it may have been for a while, come to think of it… It's passed through many hands over the years. Now it belongs the MacEntire family and they've made it a hotel."

"How cool!"

"So you approve?" Duncan asked, putting his arm around Richie.

"Um…. I don't have to use a chamber pot or anything, do I?"

"No, they have indoor plumbing."

"Then it rocks!"

* * *

Tessa sighed in contentment as her jaw muscles were massaged into utter uselessness. Facial massages were heaven. After this, she was scheduled for a facial peel then a follicle hot oil treatment that was supposed to boost her hair's shine, body, and color. At first, she had wondered how her sister and friend had been able to pay for the bridal package for her as well as luxury treatments for themselves, but wondering made her tense, and having all the knots worked out just made it impossible to become tense, so she gave up wondering and just accepted it as fact.

"You just stay right here," her masseuse told her in a soft, soothing voice. "Your next appointment is here as well." She let the gentle flute music continue to play and left the room.

Tessa sighed again and let her mind drift. She began to imagine her wedding gown and how beautiful it was going to be. Her hair piled on top of her head with a simple veil clipped beneath. Her father walking her down the aisle, Duncan waiting for her with a smile. Her heart fluttered as she pictured herself standing side by side with the man she loved professing to love him for the rest of her life. It made her sad when the thought of dying and leaving Duncan behind crossed her mind. But she would think of that when it happened. Now she had to marry him. She imagined herself holding her bouquet of yellow roses and posing with Duncan for pictures that would last forever. A constant memory of the most important day of their lives.

"Are you ready?" a new voice asked, coming into the room.

"Mmmm," Tessa answered, still in beautiful bliss, too relaxed to form any actual words.

* * *

"Is there a spare key to his room?" Duncan asked the desk clerk as they checked into the castle.

"Of course, sir." The clerk turned around and got the second key to Richie's room and handed it to him.

"Thank you." Duncan gave the clerk a tip then turned to find Connor trailing along behind an excited teenager who was looking over paintings, vases, tables, and anything he could get close to. "Having fun?" he asked, making Richie jump.

"Are these all real?" Richie gestured to the various artifacts in a hutch in front of him.

"What do you think?"

Richie just shook his head. Duncan had been teaching him how to appraise and took every opportunity to make him practice. "I'm hungry," he changed the subject.

Connor chuckled. "You seem to have bored him," he observed.

"Just threatened to make him use his brain," Duncan explained. "Why don't we drop our things off and we can show you around a bit… you can get a snack while we're out, too."

"I'm in."

They had their luggage sent up to their rooms and set out to see the sights. Richie drug the immortals into a bakery for a snack. He nearly choked on his pastry when Duncan pointed out that they needed to make appointments to get their kilts fitted as they passed a tailor's.

"Get them fit?" he asked.

"Of course. Can't just go to the mall and buy them," Connor told him.

"Can't?"

"Of course not." Duncan put his arm around Richie's shoulder. "You get to stand in the middle of a shop while people pin and mark and mess with your clothes."

"Do I have to?" he asked hopefully.

"Since when have I ever given you a choice?" Duncan kissed the top of Richie's head, sending the teen squirming away and blushing. "It's not all that bad, I promise. If you stand still, it won't take too long."

"You owe me," Richie told him.

"I owe you," he promised.

"A bachelor party."

"No." Duncan didn't fall for Richie's attempted slyness.

"C'mon, Mac, it'd be fun. Don't you think, Connor?" he pleaded.

"It is traditional," the older immortal agreed.

"See!" Richie jumped on the chance to get his party. "Tradition!"

"No."

Richie rolled his eyes and went back to his pastry. Connor changed sides of the sidewalk and leaned in close to Richie. "I think we can arrange something," he whispered quietly in his ear. Richie looked up with a grin and Connor winked at him.

Duncan led the way to the kilt shop at the end of the street and Richie noticed both immortals tense as they entered. Richie looked up at Duncan before he could decide how to react. Since the immortal had a friendly smile on his face, he decided that there was no immediate threat and relaxed.

"Conall," Duncan smiled warmly at the third immortal and gave the elderly looking man a strong hug. "How have you been?"

"Quite alright, Duncan. Staying away from the game as much as I can. And you?"

"Just fine. You know Connor," he added.

"Of course, Rome," Conall shook Connor's hand. "Quite some time ago." He cast a glance at Richie as he censured himself.

"Over a century ago," Connor agreed.

"This is Richie," Duncan introduced. "He knows about us." Conall put out his hand and Richie took it with a friendly smile, though he had no idea what was going on. Everyone's accents were so thick he wasn't sure if they were speaking English or not.

"What brings you home, then?" Conall asked. "You haven't been here in far too long."

"The foolish lad is getting married," Connor told him. "We've come for the appropriate attire."

"Even that one?" he nodded toward Richie.

"Even this one." Richie looked up when Duncan nudged him with his elbow.

"Huh?"

"Why don't you go first? Just go with Conall." He gave him a push forward.

"What are we looking for?" Conall asked, looking Richie up and down.

"That's the best man," Duncan spoke up when Richie stood there in confusion, still lost in the accents. "A nice Prince Charlie outfit."

"MacLeod tartan, I assume?"

"Is there any other?"

"I'm sure I could scrounge up a few." Conall took out a measuring tape and took a few numbers before looking for his pad and writing them down. "I'll be right back, why don't you have a look for the accessories." He walked away and Richie stood in the middle of the shop with the look of a lost puppy on his face.

"You feeling alright, Rich?" Duncan asked coming up to him.

"I thought they spoke English in Scotland," he said in a hushed voice.

"We do."

"Then why can't I understand you guys?"

Connor chuckled as he looked over the broaches in a near by display case. Duncan shot him a quick look before turning back to Richie. "We'll try to tone it down for you."

"So… what am I supposed to be doing?" Richie asked.

"Lets see… you need a kilt pin and a sporran." He took him to the display across from where Connor was. "A kilt pin does the same thing as a belt; it's just a different look."

"So why can't I wear a belt?" he asked, looking over the kilt pins. He didn't much trust one of those little things to hold up his skirt, and wasn't too keen on finding out if it would work in front of a church full of people.

"Because with this style, you don't. Pick a pin or I'll do it for you."

Richie looked over the selection of knots and various other designs, but before he could make a decision, he was ushered off to the back room to change clothes. What felt like hours later, he emerged dressed up like a waiter from the waist up and a private school girl from the waist down. Duncan tried to keep a straight face as he looked at the embarrassed teen, but Connor felt no sympathy and let out a loud bark of laughter.

"I'm not doing this!" Richie declared trying to retreat back to the changing room.

"Not so fast," Duncan caught him by the arm. "You look fine." He held up a few different pins to Richie's hip to see which would look best.

"Can I show you to your table, sir?" Richie shot back with groan. "Would you like to see the wine list?"

Duncan smiled. "You won't be the only waiter there, I promise. Just give us a few minutes and you can get out of the kilt."

He and Conall discussed a few changes to the outfit while Connor teased Richie by pretending to carry a tray and serve tables behind Duncan and Conall's back.

"Hold still," Duncan scolded when Richie tried to go after the other immortal.

Conner waggled his eyebrows and nonchalantly browsed through the merchandise. Richie rolled his eyes and shook his head, but couldn't hold up his pretence when Connor approached him with a Balmoral hat, complete with red pom pom on top.

"Knock it off, Connor," Duncan added not looking up from where he was debating the hemline of Richie's kilt.

Richie stuck out his tongue and Connor returned the gesture, before putting the hat on his own head and making the teen laugh.

"Here I'd hoped you would be a good influence on him," Duncan mumbled.

"And make it this easy for you? Nonsense."

That made Richie laugh again and he only had to wait a few minutes before being allowed to change out of the kilt. The other two men found the proper attire in half the time it took Richie to get situated.

"Do I get to carry a sword?" Richie asked when Duncan came out from changing back into his street clothes.

"No." Somehow Duncan knew he'd find Richie in front of the ornamental weapons case.

"Dagger?"

"No."

"Nothing?"

"Exactly."

"You and Connor are carrying swords," he pointed out what he hoped was a logical reason to get one of his own.

"We know how to use them. And we will not be carrying them in the ceremony."

"It'd look cool if you did."

"Nice try, but I already argued your case and got the same response," Connor told him straightening his belt as he, too, emerged from the changing room. "Maybe if you play nice, you might have a little present waiting for you when you get home."

Richie smiled broadly and Duncan shot Connor his second disapproving look of the day. Connor smiled sweetly and followed Richie out onto the street.

"I asked you to be nice to him, not spoil him and make him expect presents that even if they do show up, will never find their way into his hands," Duncan hissed as he followed.

Connor smiled over his shoulder and moved into stride with Richie.

Duncan shook his head. It was going to be a long five days.


	11. ch 11

This is for Brie, who made my day when I found a mention of this fic on the "best fan fic" thread on the OHS BB. That was so sweat of you.

* * *

Two nights later at dinner, Connor presented Duncan with an envelope.

"What is it?" Richie asked around a mouthful of bread.

"Why don't you wait until I open it?" Duncan teased him. He pulled out three tickets. "Connor," he laughed. "A Ceilidh?"

"What's that?" Richie asked, after swallowing.

"I thought you'd like it," Connor answered, ignoring Richie.

"In Glenn Finnan, no less," Duncan continued chuckling. "How did you pull this off?"

"I bought the tickets when I made all the arrangements for getting here."

"Tickets for what?"

"I can't believe you, old man."

"Do you want to go?"

"Of course!"

"Go where?" Richie was getting agitated. It was bad enough he couldn't understand people who tried to talk to him, not being able to understand his own friends was just mean. "Will someone tell me what the hell is going on?"

Duncan smiled. "A ceilidh is a big party," he explained. "A huge one, people come from all over for the dancing, the food, the music, the games…"

"You'll like it," Connor promised him. "There will be lots of girls there."

Richie smiled. "Cool."

"Consider this your bachelor party," Connor added to Duncan. "I expect you to enjoy yourself."

"Do you have any idea how long it's been since I've been to a ceilidh?" Duncan mused to himself.

"How long?" Riche asked expectantly.

"I haven't been since I was in my twenties… not much older than you."

Richie's jaw dropped. "They've been going on for that long?"

"Sure they have," Connor answered. "Ceilidh means 'gathering'. "

Richie smiled. "Gathering? As in…" he waved his knife in the air.

"Hey, stop that," Duncan clapped his hand over Richie's. "Not that type of gathering. As far as you're concerned, it means big block party."

* * *

Early the next morning, they ate a quick breakfast and piled into the rental car to drive two and a half hours to Glenn Finnan. Once they arrived, and woke Richie from his nap in the back of the car, they set out for a walking tour of the town.

"Hey, can we stop?" Richie asked as they passed a small café. "I'm hungry."

"We just ate!" Duncan laughed.

"I'm hungry again."

"Just get something small, it's nearly lunch."

After Richie's appetite was under control, they continued to explore the shops around town. Duncan stopped at an antique store to look around and chat with the proprietor, while Connor looked through a bookstore, and Richie stayed outside to casually pose and posture for a group of girls window shopping across the street. They giggled and waved and him, and giggled harder when he smirked and jerked his chin in their direction.

"Well done," Connor said as he walked past casually, not wanting to interrupt the flirting.

"Thanks," Richie answered, not looking at him, but running his fingers through his hair as the girls pushed one of their own into the street to investigate the new kid.

Connor entered the antique shop and found Duncan looking over a jewelry display.

"What do you think?" Duncan asked, pointing to a silver broach in the case.

"Handsome."

"I never got Tessa a proper engagement gift."

"Then a luckenbooth would be a good choice."

"I think I will." Duncan gestured the owner over and haggled what he felt was a fair price for the broach.

Richie was waiting for them outside, alone, when they came out.

"What happened to your groupies?" Connor teased him. "You looked like you had a done deal."

He shrugged. "No chemistry."

"You couldn't understand their accents and they lost interest," he translated astutely.

"Pretty much."

Duncan chuckled and put his arm around Richie's shoulders. "Looks like you're stuck with us."

"Wish Nicolas could'a come."

"We aren't that boring, are we?"

"A little."

"You'll have fun at the ceilidh. I'm sure you'll find some people your age to hang out with."

"When does it start?"

"We'll get going in a bit. It'll start early afternoon and go all night."

Richie smiled appreciatively. "Now that's a party." They walked down the street a few more stores before he noticed the bag Duncan was carrying. "What's that?"

"A present for Tessa."

"What'd you get her?"

"A broach."

"You mean, like, those ugly pins grandmas wear?"

Connor chucked as Duncan's cheeks burned. "Here, take a look and tell me what you think?" He handed the bag over.

Richie dug though the tissue paper and extracted a small box. Inside was the broach. It was silver with two hearts intertwined with a five point crown over them. "That's actually kin'a pretty," he admitted, snuggling it back down on the cotton in the box.

"I'm glad you approve," Duncan teased. "That reminds me. I suppose I need to give you the wedding ring when we get back to Paris, so you can take care of it for me."

"Me?"

"That's part of the best man's job," he reminded him.

Richie stopped walking. "About that…"

Duncan frowned and looked at him. "What's wrong?"

"I don't think I should be the best man anymore."

"Why not, Rich?" he asked, pulling Richie out of the way of a few walkers by.

"Its not that I don't want to… I actually think it's pretty awesome that you asked me…I just think maybe… Well, I'm sure you want Connor to do it."

"Rich, I asked you."

"But, I kinda backed you into it. You never had a chance to ask anyone else before I muscled my way in."

"Richie…"

"Besides, you guys are family. And you've known him longer. And you're better friends. And… and I just want you to know that I understand if you want him to be the best man. No hard feelings."

Duncan shook his head fondly at the teen. "You are impossible. I'll tell you what. I'm leaving it up to you two. You talk it out and decide."

"But, Mac…"

He held his hands up and took a step back. "I trust you two. It's in your hands now."

Defeated, Richie looked at Connor. "I'll wrestle you for it. Winner gets the title."

Connor smirked. "Seems a little rigged."

He puffed out his chest and stood up tall. "I'm tougher than I look."

"We'll see."

* * *

After two days of trains, Duncan, Connor and Richie arrived back in Paris, where Connor rented another car and they drove back to the château. They weren't greeted particularly warmly when they arrived, but they were let in, which was a nice gesture. Richie went up to his room to pack his things to go stay with Connor in the hotel.

"Where are you going now?" a familiar voiced asked, as Richie shut his suitcase.

Richie grinned. "I bustin' outta here," he answered turning around. "Hey, wow," he whistled between his teeth. "You look great, Tess… did you do something to your hair?"

She smiled and gave him a hug. "Do you like it?"

"Yeah, I have no idea what you did…. But it looks good."

She sat down on the bed and pulled him down next to her. "How was your trip?"

He thought for a moment. "I ate haggis!" he told her brightly.

She laughed. "How much did they pay you?"

"They didn't… see we went to this party called a kaylei or something like that… and there was this big buffet, with turkey, ham and what I thought was sausage. But it was really haggis. No one pointed it out to me 'til I had had some."

"What did you think?"

He shrugged. "It was alright, I guess. Don't really want it again, but if it was on the table I wouldn't puke."

"I'll take your word for it. What else did you do?"

"I met this really cool girl named Brie at the party. She taught me a few of those dances… or tried to at least."

"I would have paid to see that."

"It was quite funny," Duncan said from the doorway. "Why is my fiancé alone in a room with another man?" he teased her, moving in for a kiss.

"I thought you'd be in here with him."

"You look great," he told her. "That spa must have been a lot of fun."

"You knew I was going?" she asked.

"Of course, Odette had to make sure you weren't coming with us."

"Why didn't you tell me?" she demanded.

"It was a secret." He smiled at her. "Remember that present I promised you?"

She smiled back. "Yes?"

He took the small box out of his pocket. "It's a bit of a tradition for the groom to give the bride…" he opened the box and showed her the broach. "It's called a luckenbooth."

"Oh, Duncan!" Tessa breathed. "It's beautiful. I love it!" She kissed him. Richie quietly got out of the way as Duncan moved to sit on him, not taking his lips off of Tessa's.

Richie stood silently in the bedroom until he heard one groan, which he took as his cue to leave. He finished zipping his bag and found Connor waiting for him at the bottom of the stairs.

"Said your goodbyes?" he asked.

"They'll figure it out," Richie told him.

Connor nodded knowingly and they made their way out of the house.


	12. ch 12

With Richie away with Connor, Duncan and Tessa spent more nights together, eventually just taking up residence in the same room. After her week away, Tessa regained her independent attitude and stood up to her mother more.

She and Duncan had been cake shopping for a few days, trying to decide on flavor, size, decorations and how many. After two days of tasting and deliberation, they decided on one, three tier chocolate cake, with white icing and yellow sugar roses for decoration. That night at dinner, they announced their decision. Everyone seemed to like the idea. Everyone except, of course, Madame Noel.

"Yes, I know the traditions, Maman," she sighed one night at dinner. "But I want a chocolate cake at my reception."

"The groom's cake is chocolate," her mother insisted. "You need a white cake. The bride's cake must be white."

"It is too late; I have already ordered the cake. It will be made the way I want it to be made and that's the end of it."

"Tessa!" Her mother was shocked.

"Do not speak to your mother in that tone," her father chided.

Nicolas tried not to laugh too noticeably, but ended up choking on his water instead. Duncan thumped on his back a few times and flashed him an amused smile.

"And I would appreciate it if you did not speak to me in that tone," she replied calmly. "I am not a child. I thought you would be happy to be involved in my wedding, but if all you are going to do is tell me what to do and treat me as a child, then I regret telling you."

Madame Noel's jaw dropped. "How dare you!"

"I have every right to be angry with you," she insisted.

"Tessa, please," Odette tried to hush her older sister.

"She's right, Tessa," Gaston added. "Don't turn this into a fight."

Tessa took a deep breath and concentrated on her meal. She wasn't sure how much more of this she could take. She had never really realized how controlling her parents really were until this trip home. She had considered their world view to be conservative and old fashioned, but now she saw it for what it was: rude, controlling and elitist. But, she knew how to dig in her heals, too. This was her wedding, her once in a lifetime special day. It was going to be her way or no way.

"You would have never spoken that way to me before you ran off with… him," Madame Noel scoffed. "It's unthinkable what they've turned you into."

"They?" Tessa repeated.

"Yes, him and that stupid little orphan of his," she answered.

Odette gasped and Gaston braced for impact. Tessa's eyes grew wide and her face turned red.

"Tess," Duncan said softly. "Let it go. No one's hurt here, just let it slide."

"I will not!" she shouted standing up so quickly her chair was knocked over.

"Don't do something you'll regret, Tess…"

"They have names!" she yelled at her mother. "They are people and one of them happens to be sitting right here! Duncan is the best man I have ever met! He is kind, loving, decent, giving, accepting… He is the type of man I dreamed of marrying since I was a little girl! The kind that supports whatever you want to do, the kind that is himself in all situations, the kind that puts up with horrible people because he is too honorable!"

"Tessa Angeline…"

"You be quiet!" she shouted before her father could hush her. Flabbergasted, he sat back in his chair. "And that stupid little orphan of mine is the sweetest young man in this world! He has lived through more hardships than you could ever imagine and you can only hope that any children of yours turn out like him! He may not meet your standards, but he surpasses any of mine! You would be lucky to have a young man like him around to teach you what is truly important! And I will tell you what I told him before he met you.

"You do not have to like them. You do not have to respect them. But you will be polite and kind to them because they are family. Those are my rules and if you cannot follow them, if you will not follow them, then you may not come to my wedding. And I will not miss you if you are not there."

"Well, I never…"

"I believe," Tessa interrupted. "That we are through here. Duncan, I would like to get a hotel room." She turned and left. Duncan got up and followed her, leaving the Noel family in shocked silence, except for Nicolas who was coughing to cover his laugh.

"I can't believe you just did that," he said as he caught up with her.

"Neither can I," she admitted. "But if felt good."

After they packed up their things, they called a taxi. Madame Noel didn't make an appearance and they left with goodbyes from Tessa's siblings who wanted contact information as soon as they had it. They still planned on attending and participating in the ceremony. In the taxi, Duncan directed the driver to the hotel Connor and Richie were staying at. With any luck, there would be some rooms available there. As it turned out, luck was on their side and they ended up in a suite just one floor down from the others.

"I suppose we ought to go be neighborly," Duncan suggested once they had unpacked. They went to the elevator and up one floor. Not three feet out of the elevator, they heard thuds and muffled yells come from down the hall. On alert, Duncan started to room 2125, where it was all coming from. When his buzz hit whomever was in the room, the thud and yells stopped. A few seconds later, the door cautiously opened.

"Duncan!"

"Connor!" Duncan sighed in relief. "What's going on in here?"

"Hey, Mac!" Richie came out of the back bedroom, where presumably he had been told to wait. He was panting slightly, as was Connor, both were sweaty and disheveled.

"What have you two been up to?" Duncan asked with a smile, gesturing Tessa that it was all clear.

"I almost got it," he shrugged. "Hey, Tess!"

"I thought you weren't talking to them?" Connor reminded him.

Richie frowned for a second. "Oh yeah!" he remembered. "I'm not talking to you two; I'm mad at you." He folded his arms across his chest.

"What ever for?" Tessa asked as they sat down on the hotel couch. Richie just raised his eyebrows and turned his face away. Tessa smiled. "What have we done?" she asked Connor in exaggerated concern.

"He's mad cause you left him out," he hinted.

"What did we leave him out of?" Duncan wondered, laughing when Richie stuck his tongue out at him. "I wouldn't want that thing in my mouth either," he added, making a face back. Richie quirked a smile. "What did we do?" he asked.

"The cake," he reminded them. "The one thing I really really wanted to do."

"Oh," Tessa smiled. "I'm sorry. The appointment just fell into our laps; we weren't even thinking."

"Obviously."

Duncan laughed. "Sorry, partner."

"You guys suck."

"We'll make it up to you."

"How? How do you make up not getting to taste dozens of cakes? The one thing I wanted to be part of and I get forgotten. That's a low blow, guys."

"What brings you here?" Connor asked, changing the subject. "It was nice of you to call."

Duncan smiled. "It was a last minute thing."

"We've moved our base of operation," Tessa said.

"You left?" Connor assumed.

"Yes. It was time to get away."

"What happened?" Richie asked.

"The disagreements were too much to handle. So we left."

"You just packed up and left?"

Tessa faltered for a moment. "Pretty much."

He looked at her suspiciously. "I missed something, didn't I?"

"Sorry, Rich, it was good though," Duncan said.

"I missed it?"

"It just happened, Richie. I didn't plan it," Tessa insisted.

"Man!" he whined. "I miss all the good stuff."

"Speaking of good stuff," Connor interrupted. "There is one thing you know that they don't."

Richie face lit up. "Oh yeah!"

"What?" Tessa asked.

"One of Mac's friends is on their way here."

"Who?" Duncan asked.

"I'm not telling."

"Don't make me hurt you, Richie."

"I dare you," he challenged.

"They will be here for dinner," Connor played along. "You can find out who then."

Tessa smiled. "Will you tell me if I promise to keep it a secret?"

Connor looked at Richie who shook his head. "Nope, that's half the fun!"

"I guess you'll find out tonight," Connor smiled. "Go call and change the reservation," he told Richie. The teen got up and went into one of the bedrooms. "So what happened?" he asked Tessa.

She shook her head. "It's a long story. But I don't think my parents are going to be there for the wedding."

"Connor, who is it?" Duncan asked as Richie's muffled and slightly butchered French drifted through the closed doors.

"I have been sworn to secrecy."

"No, you haven't."

"My word is my bond."

"Fine, what were you two doing before we got here?"

"I was trying to get him to turn off one of those horrible movies they watch these days and go outside."

"Had to fight him for the remote," he translated.

"He has quite a grip."

"If you tickle him, he lets go," Tessa advised.

Connor nodded. "I'll take that under advisement."

"Done!" Richie announced coming back out. "I had to move the reservation back a bit, though."

"What time is it?"

"It's at seven 'stead of six forty five."

He reclaimed his spot on the couch and the three talked about what plans had been made, what was left to do and the update on RSVPs from the guest list until it was time for dinner. They were seated almost as soon as they arrived, with the mystery member of their party already seated. Duncan's eyes tracked the source of the buzz to a lone, dark haired woman, seated at the large table in a private corner.

"Down boy," Duncan said, taking Richie's arm as he tried to sneak past.

"I wanna sit next to her."

"We'll see."


	13. ch 13

Amanda turned around and smiled. "I wasn't expecting everyone," she said getting up from the table. "I understand congratulations are in order," she said, to everyone's surprise, directly to Tessa. "You're the first; he must love you very much." Her words were genuine; there was no trace of any emotion other than pride and excitement.

Tessa smiled back, all resentment of the immortal woman's presence gone. "Thank you." They hugged sweetly, while Duncan frowned in confusion. At least they weren't fighting.

"Let's sit," Connor suggested as the host waited patiently.

Richie nodded and slid quickly into the seat next to where Amanda had been sitting. Connor sat on her other side, while Duncan and Tessa took up the last two seats. They placed their orders and made small talk until the hors d'ouvers arrived.

"Don't you want some?" Amanda asked Richie, as she served herself from the plate of escargot.

"No, I don't eat worms," he answered, tearing off a hunk of bread.

Amanda laughed. "They're not worms, they're snails."

"Snails, slugs, worms, they're all the same. I don't eat invertebrates."

"Have you even had one?" she asked, taking the meat out of the shell and moving to feed it to Richie. "They're quite good."

"Amanda," Duncan warned.

"What?" she asked innocently.

"Don't give him any ideas; he gets enough of them on his own."

Richie blushed and looked down at his plate, after casting Duncan an embarrassed glance.

"Duncan, honestly, I was just teasing him. There's no harm in that," Amanda defended.

"Yeah, Mac," Richie found his voice. "Knock it off, would ya?"

"Aren't we brave with someone by our side?" Connor teased him softly.

"I get smacked down if I try to do it myself," he defended.

"That's just how you have to deal with a bully. If you stand up, they back down," Amanda agreed.

"Are you calling me a bully?" Duncan asked with a chuckle. He should have known better than to let Richie cohort with Connor and Amanda at the same time.

"Maybe sometimes…" Tessa hedged.

"Oh, not you, too," Duncan groaned.

"You can't always be the one in charge, lad," Connor told him.

"Yeah, Mac," Richie chimed in.

"Who signs your paychecks again?" Duncan retorted. Richie quieted down.

"See, Duncan, a bully," Tessa pointed out.

"That was just blatant, MacLeod, honestly," Amanda laughed.

Connor smiled. "They're right, you know."

"I move for a change of subject," Duncan said. "And stop ganging up on me."

Duncan was saved by the arrival of dinner. Richie, however, was not. He was doomed by his choice of seating arrangements. Amanda kept brushing her foot up against his leg and making him blush and loose track of what he was doing.

"Richie… Rich..." Duncan tried for Richie's attention. "You alright?"

"Huh?" Richie looked up.

"You've been staring at the bread basket for quite a while."

"Oh… I, uh," he cleared his throat as the stocking-covered foot toyed with the cuff of his pants. "I'm fine."

"You look flushed," Tessa commented.

The foot found its way under his pant leg. "I'm just a little tired," he assured her in a tight voice. "You know, traveling, moving… keeping up," his voice squeaked. He cleared his throat again. "Keeping up with, uh… with Connor." He reached for his glass and snorted water out his nose when Amanda's hand found a place to sit on his thigh.

"Richie!" Tessa gasped and everyone moved to hand him their napkins as he dabbed at the water on his shirt.

His face was bright pink and turned even redder when Duncan suggested he go to the bathroom to clean up.

"I'm okay," he insisted.

"You're a mess."

"It's just water," he said, his face taking on a red shade.

"You can use the hand blower…"

Amanda giggled and Richie groaned. "Mac, please, stop."

"Rich, just go dry off real quick before your food gets cold."

"I… can't," he answered through clenched teeth.

"What is the matter with you?" Duncan whispered.

Richie glanced briefly at Amanda, and Tessa jumped in before he could answer. "It's not his fault," she whispered quietly in Duncan's ear. "At his age, he can't control it."

"Just sitting next to her?" he whispered back.

"I'm sure he had some help..."

Duncan's eyes widened. "Amanda!" he hissed sharply, trying not to attract too much attention. "I thought I told you to leave him alone."

"Well… now that everybody knows," Richie griped looking down at his plate.

"Don't worry, lad" Connor told him. "He's just jealous."

Richie moaned in embarrassment and concentrated on his food.

"The kilts will be arriving any day now," Connor changed the subject. "Connal phoned today saying he sent them."

"Kilts?" Amanda repeated. "You are a lucky woman," she told Tessa. "He won't do that for just anyone these days."

"I plan on getting him to do a lot more for me, too," Tessa smiled back.

"And what will the blushing bride be wearing?" she asked.

"I can't tell you," Tessa answered with a grin. "Not while he's here." She put her hand on Duncan's arm. "I'll tell you later."

"You two are not getting together later," Duncan interrupted.

"I think Mac's in trouble," Richie sing-songed happily into his potato.

"We have to, MacLeod," Amanda insisted. "I have a present for the bride that I'd like to give to her before the ceremony."

"Amanda, you didn't have to get me anything," Tessa told her.

"We can talk about it later," she assured her.

* * *

"So, have you two figured out who the best man is?" Duncan asked as the three men settled in Connor and Richie's suite.

"I still think Connor should do it," Richie said.

"He gave you the job," Connor answered.

"I'm sure Mac wants you to do it."

"He gave you the job."

Richie sighed and leaned back into the couch. "I don't see why you guys are fighting me on this."

"Did it ever occur to you that I might want you to be the best man?" Duncan asked.

"Did it ever occur to you, you're too much of a boy scout to be a decent liar?"

Connor laughed. "He's got you there."

"Mac, why don't you just decide," Richie whined. "I'll do it if you want me to, but if you want Connor, I get it."

* * *

"I suppose it's a bit of a piece offering," Amanda admitted holding the velvet box. "I just know how uneasy you were with me around last year and I just wanted you to know that I am a lady and I know when to bow out gracefully."

"You're making me feel bad," Tessa blushed.

"Don't. I want you to know that I've never seen Duncan so in love in all the time I've known him. You're very special to him."

"Thank you."

"So, I brought you this. I've had it for quite some time and never had to occasion to wear it. I think it will match perfectly."

Tessa took the offered box and opened it. Inside, on cream satin, was a silver necklace with three large tear drop sapphires hanging at even intervals, each trimmed in diamonds and matching sapphire earrings. "Oh, Amanda," Tessa gasped. "Oh, I couldn't!"

"Please?"

"This must be so expensive…" She tried to hand the box back.

"Please, Tessa, I want you to have it," Amanda insisted, pushing the box towards her. "It can be your something blue."

"Amanda, it's so beautiful."

"So you'll take it?"

"If you're sure…"

"I am, believe me. When I heard about the wedding, I just knew this would be perfect for you."

"I take back anything I ever said about you," Tessa laughed taking the weighty necklace off its cushioning.

Amanda smiled. "And despite anything MacLeod may tell you, this is in no way ill gotten. Every step this necklace took to get where it is today was perfectly on the up and up."

Tessa laughed. "I believe you. This will go perfectly with the gown. I didn't have any jewelry to wear yet."

"Well, now you do. Oh, and it can be your something old, too. I had it for quite awhile."

"Now all I need is something borrowed."

"What about new?"

"My gown, of course."

"Well, I suppose if you get in a clinch, you could always give the earrings back after the ceremony…" Amanda hinted with a grin.

"Not a chance. A gift is a gift," Tessa replied with authority and a bright smile.

"Just if you need to."

"I won't."


	14. ch 14

"Why do I have to be here again?" Richie asked as he drug his feet into the church behind Duncan and Tessa.

"It's a rehearsal, so you know what to do," Duncan told him.

"What's to know?"

"Richie, I thought you said you'd never even been to a wedding?" Tessa pointed out. "How do you know what to do?"

"I've seen them on TV. Everyone walks down the aisle really slow, then you stand around while the priest talks, then you kiss and it's over and everyone walks out again."

Duncan laughed. "Hate to break it to you, Rich, but this is a Catholic wedding." He put an arm around his shoulders and steered him into the chapel.

"Is that different from a normal wedding?"

Tessa laughed. "It's still a 'normal' wedding, Richie. But there is a mass."

"You mean like, the readings and kneeling then standing and singing and kneeling then sitting and priests babbling and kneeling then standing and communion and all that?"

"Yes. And all that," Duncan teased. "It's not too bad. It'll take less than two hours."

"Are we all ready?" Father Jehan asked, looking around the small group that had gathered.

The entire wedding party was present along with Amanda and Nicolas, who had come along to get the free dinner afterwards. A short old lady snapped to attention as soon as everyone said they were ready. She quickly took over, demanding to know who was in what role and placing them accordingly in line.

"Best man?" she asked, taking Connor's arm and putting him next to Odette, just before Tessa. Richie smiled and slid into line in front of Connor and next to Katia, earning himself an approving smile from the wedding general.

"Well, I see that's finally been decided," Tessa said from the back of the line.

"Groom?" she asked, taking Duncan this time and dragging him up the aisle. Father Jehan went with them and walked into a back room behind the alter. After a few minutes, they returned and Duncan was positioned next to the priest, on the top step.

The old lady came back down and forcibly positioned Katia's hand to take Richie's elbow and marched them up the aisle, pushing Richie into his spot two steps down from Duncan, and Katia across from him on Tessa's side of the alter. Then Connor and Odette received the same treatment and Connor was put between Duncan and Richie. Then slowly Tessa's niece was marched up the aisle, pretending to toss rose petals out of her little white basket. But instead of standing beside Katia and Odette, she got to go sit with her dad in the pews. Last, but most importantly, Tessa marched up the aisle with Gaston at her side. They were walked through the ceremony and told what to do and when. Then reversed and marched back down the aisle to gather where they had started.

Richie glanced at his watch as his stomach growled. "We're almost done, right?" Nicolas asked, sneaking into the small group. Richie shrugged.

"Once more!" the old lady decided and began positioning everyone again. Once again they were marched up the aisle and put through their paces for the wedding, then marched back down.

Richie let out a huge sigh as they gathered at the end of the aisle again. "Relax," Tessa smiled at him. "We're almost done."

"This is so tedious."

"Just wait until tomorrow," she teased him. "I'm the bride and I know it's going to be boring."

Richie snorted loudly, just before the old lady told them they could leave. Tessa giggled and Duncan cast him a, "what are you up to back there?" look.

"Are we going to dinner now?" Nicolas asked, coming up behind Tessa.

"Really, I'm starving," Richie agreed.

Tessa smiled and shook her heard. "Just a few more minutes."

* * *

The rehearsal dinner was being held at a popular Chinese restaurant. They had reserved the back room so they had privacy. They were all seated at a large round table, with a giant lazy Susan in the middle of it. Duncan and Tessa had already ordered so as soon as everyone had gotten their drinks large bowls of soup were put on the table along with some fried noodles.

"You got egg rolls, too, right?" Richie asked Duncan who was a few seats away from him.

Duncan smiled. "No, we didn't get any egg rolls because we thought it would be fun for everyone to watch you throw a hissy-fit over it."

Everyone chuckled and Richie frowned. "You could'a just said yes," he mumbled.

"Aw, relax, Rich. After tomorrow, I'm not going to see you for almost two weeks. I have to get it out of my system."

"Oh, great, I can't wait."

"Where are you going on your honeymoon?" Odette's husband asked.

"That's right, you haven't told anybody," Amanda agreed.

Duncan smiled and took Tessa's hand. "We're going to Japan. Tessa's always wanted to go, so I thought this would be the perfect opportunity."

Everyone nodded their approval and expressed their envy. The conversation turned to various vacation destinations as everyone ate their soup, Richie and Nicolas finishing off what was left when everyone else was done. Not soon after, large platters of egg rolls, fried wantons and steamed and friend dumplings were placed on the table. Richie and Nicolas were the first to jump in, serving themselves a little bit of everything. Richie reached for the pepper sauce and snagged it up, just as Duncan turned the lazy Susan to get the young men's favorites out of their reach so others would get some too.

"I think we need to keep the dumplings away from those two," he smiled as he did it.

"You two are even more alike than I realized," Tessa told them. "You even look alike."

"They could be twins," Gaston agreed, studying them from his seat across the table from them.

Simultaneously, Richie and Nicolas looked each other up and down and shook their heads. "I don't see it." Everyone laughed loudly. Richie and Nicolas, after a slight period of embarrassment, joined in as well. The doors to the private room opened and everyone looked to see who was coming in… it was Tessa's parents.

"Who invited them?" Riche grumbled rather loudly.

"Richie!" Duncan warned under his breath.

"I did," Odette spoke up. "I didn't want Marie to be up too late." She indicated her young daughter who was playing with the contents of a wanton. "I'm sorry, Maman, we got here a little late, she hasn't eaten yet."

"Well, we can't very well wait around all night," Madame Noel huffed.

"Yeah, why would you do something nice?" Richie shot back.

"Especially somewhere we're not wanted," she added glaring at him.

"Then why stay?"

"Madame," Duncan cut in. "Richie doesn't speak for all of us," he assured her. Then directly to Richie: "And if he keeps it up, he won't be speaking at all."

"What?" Richie defended. "I'm just saying what everyone else is thinking. They already hate me, why should I have to play nice?"

"Because I told you to."

Richie set his jaw and stabbed at a dumpling with his chopsticks.

"Honestly, did no one ever teach that little urchin how to behave?" she asked her husband just loudly enough for Richie to hear.

"What did you just call me?" he demanded.

"Richie, I will not tell you again," Duncan barked.

"Mind your manners around your superiors, boy," Monsieur Noel told him. "I have stood by long enough listening to you speak to my wife in that tone. I had hoped someone would have disciplined you by now," he shot a look at Duncan. "If you were my child, you'd have had your ears boxed for such behavior."

"That is enough!" Duncan yelled, slamming his hands on the table and getting up, making everyone jump. "He is not your child, is he?" he asked Monsieur Noel. "No, he is not."

"What do you think you are doing?" Madame Noel sputtered.

"I have stood by long enough trying to cut the fights off before they started. I stood by and let you insult me to my face and said nothing. I've even let you get a few jabs in at Richie while he wasn't there to hear them, all for the sake of trying to keep peace. But I will not stand here and let you insult him to his face because he wasn't born into a higher position in the little aristocracy you have built up in your imaginations."

"Dang, Mac," Richie breathed. He had never seen the immortal this angry before.

"And I certainly will not let you talk to him as if he were inferior to you because of his behavior when you deliberately bait him!" he continued. "I understand why you don't like me, I can accept it, I actually did something. But he has done nothing to you and you have been rude to him since day one. I am sick of pretending it doesn't bother me and, quite frankly, I am sick of shushing him for saying things he has every right to say!"

"How dare you use that tone with me!" Monsieur Noel said.

"I am merely treating you with the same respect you have been showing my family," Duncan replied calmly. "Now, if you will kindly excuse us," he said, taking his seat again. "We are in the middle of a celebration. If you don't care to join us, I suggest you wait for Marie elsewhere."

Everyone stayed perfectly still, in total silence waiting for the next move.

"Surely," Monsieur Noel finally spoke, "now you understand why we don't approve of this wedding, Tessa?"

"No, not really," she admitted. "I think what Duncan just did was entirely honorable and a long time coming. I am proud of him for standing up the way he did. And I agree with every point he made. This is my decision, Father. And I choose to marry the man I love, despite knowing that I may very well not belong to this family anymore," she said calmly. "And after truly seeing the way you think the world should work, I believe that taking myself out of your family is a wise choice."

Madame Noel took a deep breath and held out her hand. "Come, Marie, cook will prepare your dinner at home."

"But I want to watch the adults fight," she whined taking her grandmother's hand.

"Be quiet," she snapped, walking briskly out of the room, with the little girl running to keep up.

Everyone sat silently as the Noels stormed out of the room. Finally, Connor broke the silence. He held up his glass in salute.

"Well done."

Richie smiled and held up his. "About damn time."

Nicolas joined in, "Someone had to do it."

"I've wanted to do that for years," Odette's husband held up his glass.

Gaston picked up his glass. "To Duncan and Tessa, may they always have the sprit they showed us here tonight."

"Hear hear!" They all clinked glasses and went back to their dinner. The party lasted well into the night, emptying a few bottles of amber wine as the night wore on.

"I have to stop," Tessa said when Gaston tried to pour her another glass. "I'm getting married tomorrow."

"Bring it here!" Duncan called. "I'm Scottish, my body is meant to be filled with alcohol." Richie laughed brightly.

"I think it's time to cut the lad off," Connor said.

"Baaaah!" Richie protested. "I'm fine!"

"But you won't be in the morning."

"Hey, you never know, I might be Scottish too!"

"But not with a constitution like ours, yet," Duncan said. "No more for you."

"Boooo!"

"You'll thank us in the morning."

The party lasted until nearly three a.m. when everyone decided - overruling Richie and Nicolas - that it was time to call it a night. After all, there was a wedding that afternoon.


	15. ch 15

"Duncan," Tessa shook him gently awake late the next morning.

"Mmm?" he asked rolling over to face her.

"You have to leave," she told him. "The hairdresser will be here in a bit."

"Why do I have to go?"

"Because it's bad luck to see the bride before the wedding."

Groaning, he rolled out of bed and sat up. "So I have to leave?"

"Yes. Go up to Connor's suite and sleep there. I have to start getting ready."

"Already?" he looked at the clock. "The wedding's not for another five hours."

"Perfection takes time."

* * *

Connor opened the suite door before Duncan had even reached it. He looked into the hall, still on guard, though expecting his clansmen. He let Duncan in, locked the door and offered him some coffee from the pot the hotel provided in every room.

"The blushing bride has banished her beau?" he asked.

Duncan smiled. "You've been playing that alliteration game with Richie, haven't you?"

"He's a hard one to beat."

"But, yes. I have been kicked out."

"So, today is the big day. Any cold feet?" Connor sat next to Duncan on the couch.

"No. I'm ready for this."

"It's a big step."

"Are you trying to make me nervous?"

"It's only natural. This changes everything."

"Keep trying, old man, I'm ready."

They sat and talked for another hour before Duncan decided it was time to wake Richie. The teen was sound asleep in the back room, dead to the world. It took a few tries, but the promise of lunch got him to open his eyes.

"Sorry, partner," he said quietly, as Richie rolled over. "It's my own fault for letting you drink so much last night. You're not hung over too badly, are you?"

Richie groaned and stretched. "I'm not," he answered. "Just tired."

"Get dressed, it's time to head out."

"What about lunch?"

"We'll stop somewhere on the way."

* * *

Tessa stood in front of the full length mirror and inspected every inch of herself.

"You look beautiful," Odette told her softly, fluffing the veil.

"I can't believe I'm doing this."

"No need for nerves," Katia told her. "This is going to be the best day of your life."

Tessa took a deep breath. "I know," she said turning around. "I'm just so excited."

A soft knock on the door interrupted their conversation. "Tess?" Richie's muffled voice asked. "Can I come in for a sec?"

Katia moved to open the door and let Richie, fully decked out in his Catholic School Girl/Waiter's uniform, in.

"Oh, Richie!" Tessa put her hand to her mouth and tears welled in her eyes. "Look at you!" she exclaimed. "You look so handsome!"

He blushed and quirked a little, embarrassed smile. "That's one way to put it."

"You look very smart," Odette assured him.

"What about Tessa?" Katia asked. "This is, after all, her day, no?"

Richie smiled, and blushed. "Honestly…. I forgot why I was sent in here to begin with."

Tessa laughed and took him in for a hug. "I'll take that as a compliment."

"Believe me, it is," he promised.

"What's this?" Tessa asked, as something clung to her veil as she pulled back. A sprig of heather came out from where it was tucked in Richie's vest.

"Oh! That's what I came here for!" he remembered, gently unsticking the flower. "It's good luck. You have to have this and…" he dug around in the sporran. "This." He held up a silver sixpence. "You have to put the flower somewhere and the coin in your shoe," he explained. "Mac wanted me to give it to you."

She smiled and took the offered tokens. "Well, you give him this for me." She gave him a gentle kiss on the cheek.

"I think you're going to have to wait to give that to him yourself," he laughed.

"Then tell him thank you. I need to finish getting ready. So, you must leave."

"Alright," Richie said, heading to the door. "You really do look great, by the way," he added over his shoulder.

Duncan was waiting for him in the grooms changing room, where Connor was helping him finish getting dressed. The ceremony was set to start in less than half an hour.

"Did you see her?" Duncan asked Richie, trying to brush the odd feeling of multiple immortals out of the back of his mind.

"Yeah," Richie answered with a big grin.

"How does she look?"

"Wow."

"Wow? That's it, that's all I get?"

"That's the only word for it." Richie leaned against the door. "Wow."

"I guess I'll have to see for myself." Duncan fumbled with the broach and tartan in the mirror. His fingers were starting to go numb.

"I've got it," Connor said with a smile, pinning the plaid over his left shoulder. "Still say you're not nervous?"

Duncan took a deep breath and looked at himself in the mirror. "I think it just hit me," he admitted with a weak smile. "I'm getting married… who has the ring?"

"Got it right here." Richie said shaking the waist strap of his sporran.

"You positive?"

Rolling his eyes, Richie reached in an extracted the ring still in its velvet pouch. With Duncan satisfied, he put it back.

"You'll be fine, lad," Connor told Duncan, straightening his tie. "Everything has been checked and double and triple checked. Nothing will go wrong. I have it all covered." Richie cleared his throat. "Sorry, we have it all covered."

There was a knock on the door and the old lady who ran the rehearsal the night before let herself in. "It's time. Come with me, please." They all followed her; Connor and Richie were left outside the chapel doors and Duncan was taken to the room behind the alter.

The wedding was about to begin.

* * *

The chapel wasn't full, there were still five or so empty pews on each side and the pews that were occupied were sparsely seated. But the somewhat modest turn out was expected. Not many invitations had been sent out and those that had been sent, were sent on short notice. Tessa's side of the church was populated by some family, college and childhood friends. On Duncan's side, sat slightly uncomfortable immortals. It was holy ground and there seemed to be an unwritten rule that personal feuds had no place in such ceremonies. Especially since there were so many mortals around.

The violinist started to play a soft melody and the priest walked Duncan out to his spot in front of the alter. Duncan took a deep breath as Richie began to slowly walk Katia up the aisle. Katia's dress matched the blue in Richie's kilt perfectly. The gown was simple, strapless with an A-line skirt. In her hands, Katia held a small bouquet of the golden Whiskey Mac Roses. Once Richie and Katia made it to their positions, Connor and Odette began the walk the aisle. Odette matched Katia in every detail, down to the diamond pendant necklace Tessa had given both of them that morning. The violinist transitioned expertly into Jesu Joy of Man's Desiring as Marie began up the aisle with her little basket of yellow rose petals. The friends and family gathered, smiled and cooed at the little girl in her white satin dress, with blue sash and trim. She stopped and smiled for a picture before taking her seat with her father. The congregation stood and watched Gaston proudly march Tessa up the aisle.

Duncan's breath caught in his throat as she came into view. He had never seen anyone look more beautiful. Her dress was a crisp white, strapless as well, with a fitted corset and skirt that clung to her hips and flared at the knees. Her blonde hair was piled on top of her head in a mound of perfectly formed curls, the white heather he had sent her added in as an accent. Her veil was tucked in under her curls and hung to just below her shoulders. Her bouquet of roses were held together by a tartan ribbon and pinned with the broach he bought her in Scotland. Amanda was right, the jewels matched perfectly.

Duncan smiled and found his voice. "Wow," he breathed softly as she made it to the foot of the stairs.

Richie smirked at him. "Told you," he whispered.

**EPILOGUE**

The ceremony was traditional and went as smoothly as they had hoped. The reception was held in the ballroom of a fancy down town hotel. After Duncan and Tessa were announced, they stood in the front of the room while Connor recited a Gaelic blessing.

"Mìle fàilte dhuit le d'bhréid, fad do ré gun robh thu slàn. Móran làithean dhuit is sìth, le d'mhaitheas is le d'nì bhi fàs."

And Richie translated: "A thousand welcomes to you with your marriage kerchief,may you be healthy all your days. May you be blessed with long life and peace, may you grow old with goodness and with riches."

Duncan and Tessa danced their first dance to a slow instrumental piece, quietly whispering to each other as they danced. Next came Richie's contribution to the reception, the dollar dance. He quickly slid into the first spot in the line that formed to dance with Tessa as the music started.

"I know I'm supposed to stand around and collect the money, but I wanted to be first," he told her handing her an envelope.

Smiling, Tessa looked inside. "Richie, this is a check for a hundred dollars!" she gasped. "I can't take this."

He grinned shyly. "Sure you can." He held out his arms and she put her hand in his. "Besides, I just figure you're worth more than a buck."

"That's very sweet of you."

After his dance was up, Richie fulfilled his duties and collected the money for the rest of the people wanting to dance with Tessa. It took four songs to let everyone have their minute dance with the bride and groom. After that was done, there was the cutting of the cake- Tessa's chocolate cake just like she wanted- and Duncan finally had her back in his arms.

"Ready to go?" he asked.

She smiled as he leaned down and put his forehead against hers. "We can't yet. There are a lot of things to do yet."

"But I want to go now." he whined.

"But we can't."

"I don't think anyone will notice if we duck out a bit early…."

"Really?" she asked. "No one would notice if the bride and groom left?"

"Well." He gave her a little twirl. "When you put it like that."

The party lasted late into the night until Duncan just couldn't take it anymore and persuaded Tessa that they should take their leave. But there were just two more traditions to cover before they could go.

Tessa stood on the stage with her back to the growing number of single women who clamored for a good position to catch the bouquet. Connor convinced a few of the immortal women to at the very least take part and stand in the back of the crowd. Once all the women were in position, there was a loud countdown and Tessa tossed the flowers over her shoulder. There was shouting and applause as from the middle of the pack, a hand reached up and plucked the flowers from the air before the other women seemed to be able to react at all.

Tessa turned around as the crowd parted to find Amanda standing alone of the floor with a smirk on her face and the bouquet in hand. The two laughed happily and hugged on the dance floor.

"Just give him respectable time to mourn me," Tessa said over Amanda shoulder quietly.

"I'll give him a lifetime," Amanda whispered in promise.

Then it was Duncan's turn. Tessa was sat in a chair on the stage with Duncan kneeling before her. The band started to play some cheesy strip tease tune as he reached up her skirt with a devilish smile to retrieve the garter. Tessa shrieked and laughed as he took his dear sweet time, tickling her behind the knees as he went. After her face was suitably red, he brought out the garter and took his position on the stage to toss it to the bachelors in attendance.

"Oh no!" He hopped off the stage and took Richie by the arm from where he was standing front and center. "Too young!" Everyone burst into laughter as he took Richie to a table behind the group of men and sat him down. "You stay there." Richie stared after him as he went back to the stage, too embarrassed to find the voice to protest. Duncan turned his back to the group of bachelors and at the end of the countdown, let the garter launch from his fingertips.

The hall erupted in hysterical laughter and Duncan turned around quickly wanting to catch what had happened. Everyone was facing away from him laughing and pointing. He jumped off the stage and, as the men parted for him to see, found Richie obediently sitting in the chair with a bemused look on his face and the garter in his lap.

"I sat right here the whole time!" he insisted as Duncan advanced on him in friendly anger. "Ask Connor! I swear!" he continued, clutching his prize and slouching in his seat.

"He didn't even try for it, MacLeod," Amanda said still laughing.

"Didn't move a muscle," Connor agreed. "It landed square in his lap."

Tessa pushed her way past Duncan, laughing so hard she could barely breathe, and gave Richie a hug and a kiss. He smiled cheekily at Duncan, now assured that he wasn't in trouble and it was all in fun, and proudly posed with Amanda for the photographer, blushing fiercely and giggling a bit when told to give her a kiss for the next shot.

After everyone had calmed down, it was announced that Mr. and Mrs. MacLeod were leaving. Everyone lined up to bid them farewell as they left the hall to spend their first night as man and wife.


End file.
